A Camping We Will Go
by ataraxis
Summary: COMPLETE - Now has sequel- Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate. The 7th year Muggle Studies students go on a two day camping trip to an unknown location. Unfortunately, Snape is chaperone. (preSLASH - HPSS) Please rr.
1. Snape is chaperone?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done.

**A/N:** I'm not totally sure what direction this story was taking at the moment, but I will update the summary and rating on a chapter basis. If you do read this, please review, as this was my first fan fic. So please no flames.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 1 - Snape was chaperone?_**

It was a lovely Friday afternoon in mid-May, and the seventh years who were going on the first Muggle Studies excursion ever, were gathered outside the castle. The students appeared to be clusted together by House, as was typical.

Each student was dressed in Muggle clothing for the camping trip. There were even-numbered female and male students as they would be paired up for sharing tents, two females or two males to a tent respectively. Several of the young wizards were carrying heftier loads of tents, sleeping bags, etc. One student in each house was also equipped with Muggle devices like a GPS unit, walkie-talkies and other items, for on this trip all the students participating were to do things the Muggle way. This being the case, not many Slytherins were participating as most of them had a dislike of all things Muggle. From the Gryffindor House, stood Ron, Hermione and Harry, along with Dean and Pavarti chatting about the weekend ahead. 

"It's a shame that our Professor, after suggesting this trip, can't even make it. I wonder who will be replacing him as our chaperon?" Hermione looked at the others with a question in her eyes.  The others just shruged with indifference, except for Ron, who said, "As long as it's not Snape, I'll be happy with any of the other professors. No wait, I take that back, as long as it's not Snape or Trelawney." Ron shuddered at the thought of Trelawney looking out for anyone, everyone knew what a total flake she is.

Harry nodded in agreement with Ron. He too shuddered at the thought of Snape or Trelawny being their guide for this trip.  To be honest, Harry couldn't really picture any of the other professors acting as their Muggle guide for this trip, they seemed to steeped in wizarding ways. Harry looked up as the doors to the castle open and out walked -- *Oh, Merlin! It is Snape.*  Harry groaned, and the others turned to see what Harry was looking at. Ron moaned as well, "No, it can't be. Why does he have to be the one, he puts a damper on everything!" Then, Harry gasped as he took in the full picture of Snape, Snape was dressed in Muggle clothing from head to toe, also carrying a rucksack and what looked like flashlights. Harry was totally stunned. Apparently so were all the other students, even the Slytherins. Snape, though dressed as a Muggle was still sporting his patented glare. He did not look pleased.

"How much do you want to bet, that it was Dumbledore who rooked him into chaperoning us?" said Harry who snorted as he envisioned the eternal twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he convinced Snape to lead them on this trip.  The other students around him snickered, and then groan edagain. "Do you think I can back out of this trip now?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him and Ron blushed and stuttered, "It..It was just a thought."

Snape took out his want and waved it at his throat. "Sonorous".  "All students gather around me now." Snape was never one to ask, he just barked out his orders. "As anyone with a half a brain can now see, I have been the one to babysit you lot on this inane trip." Snape thought to himself, *I will get you for this Albus. You and that blasted twinkle and your boundless cups of tea.*

"I have 4 portkeys that will take us to our destination, along with the maps of our final location. As you are aware, no student was told where we were going, for your own safety. I have been told that you were trained with those stupid Muggle devices to figure out our whereabouts. Do not pester me for more information. I am here only to act as a chaperon, not to tell you how to go about acting as a Muggle in this situation." Once more Professor Snape waved his wand, "Finite Incantatem". He sneered at the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. He strided over to his Slytherin students and handed them a portkey. Then another to the other houses in turn.  As he approached the Gryffindors, his sneered and his hatred become even more pronounced.

"Potter, I trust that even you can manage to hold on to the portkey and to make sure your fellow dormmates do the same. The key will activate in 5 minutes." He thrusted to portkey into Harry's hands and walked back over to his own students.

"Why does he do that, why does he make me feel like a little child? I mean, I helped defeat Voldemort for Merlin's sake. You'd think with Voldemort gone, he'd mellow out a bit." Harry huffed in disgust. His fellow house mates looked at him sympathetically and shrugged. After almost seven years with him as Potions professor, no one had yet to figure Snape out. The others grabbed a hold of the portkey, one of the muggle flashlights Snape had been carrying.

Harry looked down at his watch and counts down, "5..4..3..2..1"  He felt a pulling at his midsection and they disappeared from Hogwarts.

tbc


	2. Setting up camp

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. 

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have reviewed my story so far. I wasn't sure whether to make this a serious action/adventure with potential Death Eater activity or a romantic/humorous tale of mishaps and mayhem. Personally, I'm leaning towards the romance (SLASH) and humor. Again, let me know what you think. Thanks. 

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go **

**_Chapter 2 - Setting Up Camp_**

With a lurch everyone holding onto the flashlights appeared in a thick and lush forest on a hiking trail, peaks of tall mountains seen off at a distance. The air was cool and moist, the sun was just barely overhead and was casting rays of sunlight through the leaves. A few of the students appeared disoriented as they had never used a portkey before. After a few moments of checking to make sure all the students who were to be on the trip did in fact come along for the journey, Snape cleared his throat loudly. All the students turned towards the professor, waiting expectantly for further instructions and the maps that would help them locate where they were. Hermione mentioned to the other students in her group that based on the time of day, she thought that they were located somewhere in North America, as it appeared to be late morning instead of early evening.

"For those students that have this so-called GPS unit, please raise your hand so that I may present you with your map." Hermione and three other students slowly raised their hands. Snape handed a map to the other three and left the last for Hermione. "Ah, Miss Granger, I should have known." He handed her the map without preamble and spun away from her with haste and a sneer. Hermione huffed in annoyance, but decided to let the matter drop and dug out her GPS unit and consulted the coordinates it generated. "We appear to be located at W 115°30' by N 50°43'. Harry, what location is that on the map?" Harry unfolded the map, and proceeded to find the approximate location. "Um, looks like we're at Banff National Park, which is located in British Columbia and Alberta...ah...Canada." The others digest this piece of news and are fascinated with the prospect of being so far away from home, home of course being Hogwarts.

"So where exactly are we supposed to be heading?" asked Ron. Hermione and the rest once again looked to Professor Snape. The professor noticed that everyone now had some inkling of their current situation and once again spoke with authority. "We are to proceed on foot heading west along this trial until we reach a clearing, where we will set up camp. While you are here, please pay attention to the flora and fauna of your surroundings, just because this is a Muggle Studies excursion does not mean you should be slack on your other studies, such as Herbology. If you do come across a plant or growth and you do not recognize it, please ask questions, especially if you want to know what potential properties it may have in Potions."

"Oh, and Miss Granger, please try to limit your number of questions so that others may have a turn." With that, Snape turned and started walking west along the hiking trail at a remarkably fast rate. The other students, still a bit stunned and disoriented, realized they were being left behind and scrambled like mad to gather their belongings and rush after him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour and many questions later, the students and the professor came upon the clearing. The area appeared large enough to host several tents and an area for setting up a fire and sitting area. 

Snape turned to the students, "Before you set up camp, I have decided to pair the students off myself." Groans were emitted from all the students. Ron turned to Harry, and lifted an eyebrow in question. Harry shrugged. *_I know this isn't going to go my way. Snape, that greasy git, has it in for me. Probably pair me up with a Slytherin._* Harry shuddered at that thought. *_The only worse thing that could happen is if Snape makes me bunk with him. Aughh!_* Harry paled. Ron and Hermoine both saw this and looked at him questioningly. "I have this bad feeling that Snape is going to make me bunk with him," he whispers to them. Ron shuddered at this as well. "I hope not mate, otherwise this is going to be the worst weekend of your life." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Snape started calling out names, "Patil, Granger. Weasley, Thomas." And on down the list he went. As each pair of names was announced, Harry's stomach filled with more dread. Everyone started to pair up as their names were called. *_Okay, maybe a Slytherin wouldn't be so bad compared to Snape._* "Zabini, Boot." Everyone was silent and everyone turned towards Harry, realizing that his was the only name not called. 

"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter. Since I am well aware of your inability to follow rules, especially concerning curfew, you will be bunking with me, so that I can ensure that you do not take to any late night wandering." 

Harry gulped and paled even further. "Yes, Professor."

Snape turned to the students, "Well, get to it! Set up these miserable excuses for lodging." Snape turned towards Harry. "Since I am just the chaperone, and you the student learning in Muggle ways, you will be the one to set up our tent while I watch over the others." Snape turned away from Harry and strode off. *_Even without his robes, he appears to glide smoothly across the uneven terrain. __And doesn't Snape look nice in Muggle clothing - instead of a snake waiting to bite, he looks almost human._* Harry wondered where those thoughts came from. He shook his head hoping to dislodge them. Harry looked around and realized the others were progressing fairly well in setting up their tents. He figured he had better get to work, otherwise he knew Snape would be commenting snidely on his lack of progress.

Half an hour later, Harry had finished setting up the tent and was unrolling his sleeping bag inside. Snape opened the tent flap and tossed in his stuff, almost hitting Harry in the process. "Hey, watch it!"

Snape smirked in response, "You should be careful where you sit Potter." Snape entered the tent and set up his gear. Each lost in their own thoughts. 

*_Why am I subjecting myself to Potter's presence. Nothing good will come of this._*

*_Merlin, but I always thought Snape was a cold creature, not capable of producing any heat. Instead the man seems to radiate it._* 

Harry turned and moved towards the entrance of the tent, at the same time Snape did as well and they collided. Having no where really for either of them to go in such a small confined area, they collapsed one upon the other, a tangle of arms and legs. Snape grunted as Harry landed on top of him. Harry froze in shock when he realized just how close he was to Snape. Harry jerked his eyes up and looked into Snape's face. Something flashed in Snape's eyes then was replaced by intense loathing. Harry couldn't place the first flash of emotion, and when he noticed the sneer Snape was displaying, Harry scrambled quickly and with some trouble away from Snape, while Snape shoved Harry away with as much force as possible. 

"Honestly, Potter, one wonders how you manage to survive playing Quidditch, as you seem to have no grace and balance while on the ground." With smooth grace and fluidness, yet with a speed that would leave one blinking in astonishment, Snape left the tent.

Where Snape's hands had been on Harry's arms, Harry felt as if he had been burned, his skin tingled just so. *_Perhaps Snape hexed me_.*

tbc

-----------------------

Thanks to LeeLeePotter for the hint on keeping the separate thoughts, separate.


	3. Lunch is served

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. 

**A/N: **Thanks to all of those who have reviewed my story so far and are eagerly awaiting each chapter. This chapter and the coming chapters will show more POV's from Snape. Again, let me know what you think. Thanks. 

**Warning: **No animals were harmed in the writing of this chapter, however, if you're a vegetarion, perhaps you might want go elsewhere.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go **

**_Chapter 3 - Lunch is served_**

Harry did not want to leave the tent. Being inside, away from the watchful eye of Professor Snape, he felt was a good thing. However, it was almost supper time back at Hogwarts if they hadn't left, and he was hungry. If he was hungry, he would bet the others were too, especially Ron, and they would be setting up for lunch. Harry sighed and left the tent slowly, definitely not with the ease and grace that Snape showed.

Harry decided he would analyze his recently disturbing thoughts regarding Snape later when he had a quiet moment alone and a full stomach.

The camp was looking quite good, students hurried to and from the center of the site, setting up the small fire they would need to cook lunch, while others had found some large fallen tree limbs to act as seats for around the camp fire. Harry hadn't realized until that moment that they would have to prepare their own meals for this trip. Harry, of course, could fix breakfast, but that was only if the ingredients were already supplied, he was totally clueless about what they would be preparing for the upcoming meals. Harry walked over to Hermione, who he was sure should would give him some direction.

"Hermione, um, is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione looked at him for a moment and then suggested he might go find some herbs or plants to use for seasoning the lunch. "Perhaps you might ask Professor Snape to go along with you. I'm sure his knowledge will come in handy."

Harry looked at his friend as if she had a few screws loose. "Do you honestly think I would purposefully subject myself to his presence?"

"Think of it a a chance to improve for your N.E.W.Ts. They are coming up quite soon. I know you want to do well so that you can be accepted into the Auror training program. Taking this initiative might also go well in improving your relationship with Professor Snape. You have been complaining about him not treating you well, perhaps all you need is a quiet moment to talk."

Harry snorted at that idea. He knew that nothing he could do would change Snape's opinion. *_If standing up again and defeating a Dark Lord hadn't done it, having a talk with the man certainly wouldn't change things._*

Harry sighed, nodded and approached Professor Snape, who stood on the outskirts of the camp watching over the preparations with his perpetual scowl and intense, hooded gaze. Snape turned towards Harry, his gaze became sharper as if daring Harry, challenging him. Harry faltered for a brief second, then continued on. Snape smirked.

*_Blast his Gryffindor courage, why can't the boy -- sigh, not a boy any longer really, he's a young man now -- why can't he take the hint and leave me be._* Severus thought to himself. *_Honestly, you make sure he bunks with you and yet you are anxious when he approaches you during daylight hours. Such contradictions, Severus. You draw Potter near you and then try to push him away._* Severus shook his head. *_No, that's not it. I just want to be more in control of the situation. When Potter approaches me, I'm not the one in control._* He sighed. Deep down, he knew the real reasons he openly mocked and scorned Potter and kept him at arms length. He just wasn't ready to face those reasons just yet, but he knew it would happen sooner rather than later that he would have to.

"Professor, would you help me locate some herbs or plants to help with the cooking? Hermione also suggested that now would be a good time to brush up on the uses and properties on some of the plants used in potions," Harry said in a hurried voice. "I really want to do well on my N.E.W.Ts." Harry held his breath. Snape cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

Harry started to fidget as he waited in agonizing silence for Snape to answer. Snape looked smirked once more in amusement at Harry's nervousness.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I honestly didn't believe you had it in you, actually wanting and seeking my help. You've never done such before, in all your difficulties. You've always been want to tackle situations without thought and preparation -- which has been exceedingly foolhardy at times. I'm still amazed, even now, that you are alive and well, but then you've been getting by solely on your luck and not your brains, now haven't you."

Harry sputtered at this accusation. He so wanted to tell his Professor off, but he held his tongue. He calmed himself and unclenched his fists, so that the knuckles were no longer white with strain. Over the past seven years, Harry was finally coming to realize that it didn't pay to antagonize this man, that no matter how in the right he felt himself to be, Snape would not see it that way, the man loathed him that much. It was just so unfair, he could not win for losing when it came to Snape. Harry just asked once again if the professor would care to join him in searching for edible plants, he would not beg the man, however. Harry waited patiently for Snape's answer. 

Snape sighed and nodded his head in agreement and walked off in the opposite direction from which they had come that morning. Snape did not look back to see if Harry was following. *_Honestly, why is Snape so difficult._* Harry thought to himself. *_Well, really! Why do I care so much, anyhow? Why do I desperately seek his approval?_* Harry shied away from the answers to those questions. He knew them, he just wasn't ready to look them over just yet, he also knew that he would have to though, sooner rather than later. Harry continued to follow Snape, and watch as the man's long legs gain more ground between them, which forced Harry to speed up ever more. "Professor Snape, would you please slow down."

Snape turned his head and smirked once more at Potter. *_Really, the man had the smirk down to a perfect science,_* thought Harry.

"Really, Mr. Potter, you would think with all your Quidditch playing, not to mention your youth and vitality, that you would be able to keep up with an old greasy git of a Potions Master." Snape's voice dripped with sarcasm. Snape's voice, like his walk, was smooth, silky and he used it often to his advantage. He found that others could either be pacified by it or insensed, depending on the conversation. Harry growled in frustration. "Sir, if we keep up this pace, we won't be able to see the vegetation properly." Snape, paused, realizing the truth in these words. Harry cheered internally, for he knew that he was right for once. Snape, however would not outwardly acknowledge this. "We are here in the right spot anyway." Snape pointed to some plant location just off the trail. "Can you tell me what plant this is or at least the family it belongs to?"

"Looks like a weed to me, sir." Harry admitted reluctantly. He wasn't really all that knowledgable with everyday common variety plants. "Honestly, Mr. Potter, if you can't recognize such a simple plant as this, you will not fair well once you graduate from Hogwarts. It is thought to primarily be a weed, since it can grow wild and almost anywhere. It is Allium schoenoprasum, or chives if you prefer the more common term. I would suggest you pick some of that, and also some of those." Snape pointed to the base of one of the trees near to the chives. "Can you tell me what those are?"

"Honestly, Professor, that I at least know. They're mushrooms." 

"Ah, such a simple answer for a simple person. Tsk. What kind of mushrooms?"

"Apparently an edible kind if you've suggested that I pick some." Harry answered smartly and with a smirk.

Severus bent his head down and brought his hand up to cover his face as if in mortification and exasperation, while actually trying to hide his smile. *_I must not let him see that I actually found that amusing. Besides if he saw me smile, he'd probably faint in surprise._* "Once more, Mr. Potter, a smart remark like that is not what I wanted, but an informed, educated one, five points from Gryffindor. Again, what kind of mushroom?"

Harry went over to examine the mushrooms more closely. He closed his eyes and racked his brain for some hint of the answer, "I think it's of the trichloma uspale variety, sir. Avariation of the Vilna."

"Correct, Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. I would suggest that in future you take the time to answer more appropriately than mouthing off at a professor." 

Harry gathered some of the mushrooms and chives. Snape and Harry headed back to the camp site at a more sedate pace than when they left it. "Now, Mr. Potter, after having identified these items, can you tell me their magical properties and uses?" Harry proceeded to answer Professor Snape's question to the best of his ability.

**** Meanwhile, back at camp ****

Ron walked up to Hermione, "'Mione, where's Harry?" 

"I suggested he go with Professor Snape to find some herbs or seasonings to help flavour our lunch."

"Are you insane, they loathe each other, why would you suggest such a thing?" Ron yelled. 

"Don't take that tone of voice with me Ronald Weasley! Harry and the professor need to work out their animosity towards one another." Hermione said. However, her thoughts were of a different nature. *_Ron would have a fit if he knew that their animosity was just a cover._* "They should be back shortly."

Hermione turned back to preparing the lunch. Zabini and Boot had snared and cleaned a rabbit, while some of the other students had found a stream nearby and caught some fish. "Ron, why don't you set up a spit so that we can roast the rabbit, I'm going to get a pan to cook the fish in." 

Harry and Snape walked back to the clearing a few minutes later, Harry listening to the professor adding to the information on the uses and properties of the items they had gathered that Harry wasn't aware of. Harry separated from Snape and headed over to stand beside Ron near the fire. Harry found a flat piece of wood to use for a chopping board and took out his Swiss Army knife to chop up the chives and mushrooms. Hermione came back from her tent and saw what Harry had collected. 

"Wonderful, those will do quite nicely. So, how did your talk with the professor go?"

"It didn't, really. There was never a right moment to bring up that particular topic."

"Oh, well, that's a shame, but I'm sure there will be more opportunities for you and Professor Snape to have a meaningful discussion." Hermione smiled inwardly, thinking of the night ahead when the two would be sharing the same tent. Talk about having a captive audience. "Okay, let's get this food going so that lunch can be served."

tbc


	4. Hot Time at the Thermal Spring

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. 

**A/N: **Thanks to all of those who have reviewed my story so far and are eagerly awaiting each chapter. This chapter and the coming chapters will show more POV's from Snape. Again, let me know what you think. Thanks. 

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 4 - Hot Time at the Thermal Spring_**

Lunch had been a modest meal and certainly less noisy than a meal in the Great Hall. The students had clustered once more into their respective houses and had conversations amongst themselves. The only difference in the usual setting was that Professor Snape actually sat amidst the students, at least his Slytherin ones anyway.

One conversation to be overheard was from the Hufflepuffs. Hannah Abbott was telling her friends about a thermal spring they'd come across in their search for a river for fish. Padma, who had gone with her, chimed in and agreed. "Hey, perhaps we could go for a swim, nice warm water and what's even nicer, no squid!" The other students laughed and agreed to the idea, even the Slytherins present.

Severus scowled briefly, but did not voice his apparent disapproval, he knew he was out numbered on this occasion. *_Besides, how much trouble could they get into -- all collectively captive in one pool of water._* He shrugged internally and just nodded his head in agreement to the students. *_Just as long as they don't ask me to join, not that they will, I know how they think of me._*

They cleaned up after their meal, some student had thought ahead and had brought a pail of water up from the river to wash the plates and cooking utensils. Snape tossed some sand onto the fire and banked it for the time they would be gone. The students dashed to their tents to change.

Fifteen minutes later all the students were gathered around Padma and Hannah as they lead them to the spring. Harry walked close to Ron and Hermione.

"You know, this is the first weekend in months, that I've actually felt this relaxed and able to just enjoy the moment. Ever since that final battle, I've felt caged somehow," said Harry. Hermione and Ron both agreed. "We feel the same way, Harry. Just think though, we'll be feeling the pressure once again when revision mistress 'Mione sets us a study schedule." Ron slung an arm around Hermione's shoulder as he said that and gave her a squeeze.

"Oh Ron, revision mistress indeed." Hermione rolled her eyes, but hugged him back all the same.

Harry was really glad that his two best friends had finally gotten together, it was just unfortunately that it had taken the war against Voldemort to make them both see how they felt for one another. He envied them sometimes. He had two best friends, and lots of other close pals, but he had yet to find that special someone. For the last few years, since Sirius had died, he'd been afraid to open his heart to anyone else. For a brief time in sixth year, he even tried pushing Hermione and Ron away, but they would have none of that.

Harry knew that he just had to have patience and eventually there would be someone in his life to share it with. Harry was determined though to not let his current thoughts change the mood of this weekend of freedom and fun. He tried to smile as cheerfully as possible at his two friends, but he fell a bit short.

Sensing that Harry needed their friendship for he moment, Hermione and Ron separated and put Harry in the middle. Ron started to tease Harry about his stringy, oversized, puke green cut-off shorts. Hermione even laughed at his ribbing.

While at the back of the group, Severus watched over all the students carefully. Though he mostly loathed them, he took his job as a professor seriously. He would protect them with his life if he had to. Of course, now that the Dark Lord had been defeated, he didn't think that his life would be required. *_Of course, I must never let Albus coerce me into chaperoning another trip ever again, this trip might very well be the death of me yet, or at least a nervous breakdown. It's hard to be intimidating in muggle clothing. I know these clothes make me look human, instead of the _**_bat_**_ they all think me to be._* Severus snickered silently. *_I can just picture myself now, as they see me, hanging upside down from the dungeon ceiling with my robes wrapped around me._*

A few moments later, the group came upon a small enclosure, the spring in the center surrounded by several large rock formations -- which would be perfect for sun bathing upon.

The students toed off their shoes and dropped any additional belongings they carried to the ground, and headed straight for the warm, slightly bubbling water. The water looked quite tempting to all of them, even Severus.

Severus of course hung back and stayed in the shadows of the surrounding trees, he watched the students enjoy themselves. *_Was I ever that young and carefree?_* He sighed, for sometimes he was actually quite envious of his students, their ability to bounce back from the war without too much difficulty. He'd lived almost half his life under the oppression of the Dark Lord and from bearing the Dark Mark; from living two lives, as Death Eater and spy. *_Too long, far too long._*

He continued to watch them for several more minutes from his current position, before realizing he should find a more comfortable perch. He slowly edged his way up unto the farthest rock, trying not to draw attention to himself. *_Not that they would notice, they are too self involved. Talk about being careless though. I bet none of them even remembered to bring their wands in case of an emergency._* Severus' gaze swept over each student carefully, noticing that they really were having a lot of fun. His gaze stopped and lingered longest on Potter.

*_I'm glad to see him relax for once. Potter has been so withdrawn and for far too long, ever since his battle with the Dark Lord. He now has the rest of his life to live the way he wants and not the way others want and expect of him. He certainly has surprised me these last few months, not hogging the limelight like Lockhart would._* Severus grimaced with distaste at thinking of that man. Severus thought it was a good thing that Lockhart had become incapacitated during Potter's second year, otherwise who knows what that idiot might have done to botch things up during the war. Severus shook his head to refocus back on the students. No sense in wallowing in self-pity, life would go on, just as it has always done.

Harry was looking around at the students, and then realized he hadn't seen Snape in a while. He turned 360 degrees, and noticed Snape sitting on a top of a rock, with his legs bent and his arms crossed over his knees. Snape looked withdrawn, introspective. Harry felt bad for the man, who never let his guard down and just let go. 

Harry told Hermione and Ron that he would be right back, and left the spring. He walked over to stand by Snape, dripping water into a puddle at his feet. "Professor?"

Snape snapped out of his reverie and turned his heard sharply in Potter's direction. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Are you sure you won't join us? The water really is nice and warm. Or just to dip your feet in perhaps?" Potter shielded his eyes as he looked up at Professor Snape.

"No, Mr. Potter. I think not. Someone must keep their guard up, even here," said Snape. "But, I thank you for thinking of me." Snape turned his head away from Harry once more, indicating dismissal. Harry's shoulders drooped, at least he'd tried to be friendly. *_Well, he did thank me, that's something._*

Harry turned and walked back to his friends, saw how much fun they were having and decided that he mustn't miss out on the action. He ran and cannonballed into the water, spraying everyone. All the students laughed, even the Slytherins. 

Severus smiled at Potter's antics. 

tbc


	5. Into the Evening

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the location their are camping in. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. I'm making no money from this story.

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story so far and are eagerly awaiting each chapter. Due to the encouragement of one of my reviewers, I will try to continue this story on in a sequel once their camping trip is over and they return to Hogwarts. I'm not sure how many chapters I have left to write as I'm making up this story as I go. So if any of you have any particular scenes you would like to see played out, let me know, of course keep in mind that I want this story to stay at a PG-13 rating. Again, let me know what you think. Thanks.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 5 - Into the Evening_**

The remainder of the afternoon went smoothly, no one drowned at the spring and Snape was his usual silent, snarky self, which thankfully he kept mostly under wraps. Once in a while though, he would shoot a sneer at the Gryffindor trio as they all walked back to the camp. Both Harry and Hermione caught most of his looks their way, while Ron was oblivious to them. Harry was perplexed by the sneers, as he thought they were behaving quite well given the situation, while Hermione wasn't perplexed at all. 

She knew exactly what Professor Snape was trying to say with his sneers and glares, for she knew it was all smoke and mirrors, just plain old camoflauge. She was sure that soon enough, Harry and Professor Snape would get over this hurdle their relationship had come up against. 

*_Well, relationship isn't exactly the right word, but it will have to do. All they both need is some honest, plain speaking with each other. I've noticed how Harry's slowly trying to understand the man, trying to be friendly to him, instead of being like Ron, who constantly places Professor Snape in the evil villian's role. Not that Ron is entirely incorrect in doing so, as Professor Snape has gone out of his way to be cast as such. Ron just can't look beneath the surface, perhaps it's because he's trying to be loyal to Harry, and thinking that's what Harry wants._* 

Hermione silently shrugged her shoulders. All she could do was hope that before the weekend was over, Harry and Professor Snape would come to some understanding. She knew that once they got back to school, they would fall back into their all too familiar roles as adversaries and with N.E.W.Ts just around the corner, things would degrade rapidly into a finger pointing tirade within the classroom.

The sun lowered behind the trees and the temperature slowly dropped. The students changed back into some warmer clothing and gathered back around the now roaring fire.

Instead of having a fourth meal for the day, one of the muggle born students had the foresight to bring some traditional camping treats -- ingredients to make S'mores, while another student had brought along their portable radio. The student tuned it and found some popular muggle station that was in the area, they seemed to be playing pop rock, the muggle born mentioned. Snape was not overly pleased with the noise the contraption was producing, but it seemed to make the students happy and once more self-involved, therefore leaving him in relative peace to read the potions book he'd brought along on the trip.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had volunteered to go out and find some long, slim sticks to use for roasting the marshmallows and were now just coming back to camp. 

****Begin Flashback****

"You know, as much as Neville wanted to come with us, it's a good thing he didn't," Harry told his friends as they were walking through the forest looking for roasting sticks.

"Yeah, poor Neville would have fainted at the sight of Snape being chaperone," Ron agreed. "And if he did manage to make it as far as the campsite, he would never have come out of his tent long enough to enjoy himself, what with Snape hovering over us all the time."

"I must say, this weekend is going much better than I expected it to, especially with Snape along," spoke Harry.

Hermione shook her head in agreement, "Professor Snape has been fairly decent this trip. Just a few sneers here, a few well placed put downs there, but still tolerable for him."

Ron decided he needed a change in the subject, actually hearing anyone compliment the git made him queasy. "How many sticks do we need again, 'Mione?" 

"We need sixteen, fifteen for the students and one for the professor, Ron."

"Um, we have fifteen already. I don't think Snape is going to be roasting marshmallows with the rest of us. It's just not something he'd lower himself to do."

"Be that as it may, do you want to be the one to point that out to the man? Give him the courtesy of declining, even snarkily as I'm sure he will, versus just being plain rude and inconsiderate, which would be even worse."

"I'm afraid Hermione is right, Ron. It's a lose-lose worse situation. I'd take the lesser of the two evils, personally."

Ron gulped, as much as he hated the slimy git, he always tried to avoid incuring Snape's anger. Then Ron replayed Harry's last statement in his head, he grinned mischievously.

"Well, fine. If you'd rather take the lesser of two evils, you try to give the professor a roasting stick." Ron smiled at having placed the duty onto Harry's shoulders. They may be best friends, but Ron still had some sense of self-preservation.

Hermione giggled at the two of them. Harry just rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. 

****End Flashback****

Ron and Hermione took the majority of the sticks to the rest of the students, while Harry cautiously stepped his way over to where Snape was sitting. Snape looked very uncomfortable sitting on the ground with his back to a tree, a book held in his hands right in front of his face, as if trying to block out the unsightly view of the students enjoying themselves. *_He won't be able to read for too much longer sitting over there, with the sunlight fading. I'm almost surprised that Hermione hasn't followed his example and brought her textbooks along._ _Of course, who's to say she hasn't, especially since she's not really had a quiet moment to sit down and do so._*

Harry cleared his throat as he stood looking down at the professor. Snape looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, Mr. Potter? To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Snape asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Would you like to join us in roasting marshmallows, sir?" Harry held out a stick to Snape.

Snape looked at the stick with disgust, and then back at Harry as if he were insane to make such a suggestion. Snape was about to utter another sarcastic abuse at Harry, when Harry interrupted him. "Sir, the light is fading, and well, you won't be able to read for too much longer. Plus, I'm sure it will be warmer sitting closer by the fire. You don't have to roast marshmallows, if you don't want to." Harry gulped.

"I'm sure the others won't mind your company." *_Who am I kidding. The others will probably shoot venomous glares in my direction for encouraging the man to join them._*

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I will join you by the fire as it does seem to be getting chillier." Snape sounded reluctant, but he did rise from his position under the tree. He brushed past Harry and sat down closer by the fire. Harry trailed after him, and sat down between Snape and Hermione, as that was the only spot left. The others did shoot looks of surprise at Snape and Harry, but Harry ignored them as he turned towards Hermione, as she was holding out the bag of marshmallows.

"Here you go, Harry. Have you ever roasted marshmallows before?"

"No, the Dursley's have never gone on a camping trip in their life. I mean if they did, Dudley would need a tent all on his own, and so would Uncle Vernon." Harry shuddered at the picture of Dudley trying to pitch a tent, with all that fat jiggling. "Ugh! Besides, I can't seem them willing having me tag along, unless it's to have me do all the work -- pitching the tents, cooking the meals," Harry trailed off to a whisper

Harry took out a marshmallow and followed Hermione's example and pierced it with the end of one of the two sticks he still held. Then did the other stick as well.

Harry turned towards the professor and held the second stick out to him. "Sir, are you sure you don't want to try it as well?"

Severus turned away from gazing into the fire and looked at Potter. *_What is Potter trying to do? He's being awfully civil towards me. Does the boy have some ulterior motive?_* Severus glared at Potter, trying to scare him into withdrawing the stick. *_I must be losing my touch, or Potter is just too desensitized to my glares, or it's that foolish and stubborn Gryffindor bravery or Merlin forbid, Potter is actually trying to be friends with me. I don't make friends. I make enemies._* Severus growled at Potter, and Potter just cocked up an eyebrow in amusement and continued to hold the stick out. 

"I'm sure it's delicious, Professor. Just try some. You won't know if you like or hate it until you do," Harry smirked at Snape.

Snape grabbed the stick out of Harry's hands and yelled at him through clenched teeth, "Fine!" The rest of the students had stopped what they were doing to look at the two, there jaws dropped when they saw Professor Snape take the stick from Harry and thrust the marshmallow over the fire. Harry followed the professor and held his marshmallow over the fire as well.

Harry watched Hermione as she slowly rotated her marshmallow around and it turned a lovely golden brown all over. He did the same, as did Snape, who was watching under lowered eyelids. 

Once Hermione pulled the marshmallow out from the fire, she blew gently on it and pulled the nicely roasted marshmallow off the stick and plopped it into her mouth. Again, Harry and Snape followed her example. Harry thought the dessert quite nice, and sweet. *_I wonder what Snape thinks_.*

"So, how is it?" he asks the professor.

Snape ponders his response for several long seconds. "It's adequate. However, one is enough, thank you." *_I can't believe I just said 'thank you' to Potter. Again! What is happening to me?_*

*_I can't believe it, that's two times today he's said 'thank you' to me. Merlin! This day needs to be noted in Hogwarts: A History._* Harry looked at Snape with mild surprise, which was clearly evident in the large emerald eyes that peered up at Snape. Harry turned back towards Hermione and Ron, and noticed they had heard Snape's comment. Ron looked shell shocked, which was quite a funny expression to be seen on Ron's face and Harry chuckled. Hermione just gave a small secret grin which she aimed at the ground.

The next few hours passed with ease, some of the students got up and danced to the slower tunes that played on the radio, while the others slipped down to the ground and just peered up at the clear night sky.

Snape continued to gaze into the fire.

tbc


	6. Time for Bed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the location their are camping in. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. I'm making no money from this story.

**A/N: **I really want to say thank you to those who have read my story and reviewed it. You've been extremely helpful. For those of you who have suggested that Harry and Snape take to snuggling in the tent, that might or might not happen. You will have however find out what does happen their first night together in this chapter.

I'm not sure how many chapters I have left to write as I'm making up this story as I go. So if any of you have any particular scenes you would like to see played out, let me know, of course keep in mind that I want this story to stay at a PG-13 rating. Again, let me know what you think. Thanks.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 6 - Time for Bed_**

The students didn't last too long into the evening, as their bodies were still on a different time. Some drifted into a light sleep while gazing up in the stars, while others were still caryring on quite conversations, mostly between couples like Hermione and Ron. The only two still fairly wide awake, but quiet were Snape and Harry. Snape seemed to be in a trance from gazing into the fire and lost in his thoughts, of what, Harry didn't know, but he was somewhat curious.

*_Was he thinking about the war, his time as a Death Eater? Was he thinking about his future? Would he be leaving school soon, now that it was safe for him to do so?_* Millions of possible questions slipped through Harry's mind as he peered up at Snape. Shadows and flickers of light from the fire shifted upon Snape's face, softening the harsh lines.

After gazing up into Snape's face for what seemed like hours, but were only minutes, Harry was startled to realize that he cared about Snape and what the man thought. Harry turned his face away from Snape and looked up once again at the stars. Harry sighed and a look of confusion passed over his features. *_Now I know why I've been upset with Snape's continued antagonism, I truly do want his respect and perhaps his friendship._*

When Harry had removed his gaze from the professor, Snape had felt it's absence and looked down at Harry. He saw the look of confusion and finally understanding pass over Harry.

Severus had spent the last few hours contemplating his life. The peace and tranquility, the forest seemed to project, soothed him. He knew that with the fall of the Dark Lord a chapter of his life had closed. He was just uncertain once more, for perhaps the first time in almost 17 years, of what to do. He no longer needed to reside at Hogwarts for safety reasons, and he was honest to himself in admitting that teaching children was not something he enjoyed. Terrorizing, yes -- teaching, no. *_To think, I might actually have something in common with these seventh year brats - an unplanned future._*

Harry shifted his gaze once more to Professor Snape and caught the professor looking back at him. Their gazes locked. Harry saw the uncertainty in Snape's eyes and Harry gave a small, tentative smile in response to let Snape know that he understood the feeling. Snape frowned a bit at the smile, but did not sneer or glare in response. Snape's expression changed from uncertainty to puzzled.

"Professor?" Severus heard Potter whisper quietly. Severus shook his head to forestall any questions Potter had. Severus was honest with himself in that he was truly puzzled, not only with Potter's attempts at what appeared to be gestures of friendship, but also with his own less hostile responses.

"I believe it is time that we should all retire," Snape said to Harry as he gestured to the dozing bodies scattered around the outskirts of the fire.

Snape stood up and indicated to the still somewhat alert students that they should wake up their compatriots. It took several minutes to rouse the sleeping individuals. "Just to let you know, your tents were spelled prior to leaving Hogwarts. Only those assigned to the tent may enter it. So if any of you had ideas of trading places, think again." Snape glared at the twosomes that had been snuggling quietly. Muffled groans could be heard from the couples. 

Harry saw Ron and Hermione share a speaking glance at one another and he quirked a small smile. *_Oh well, if I have to suffer and sleep next to Snape, then they should suffer just a bit as well._* Slowly everyone moved towards their tent with their assigned sleeping partner. Harry went in to the tent he was sharing with Snape and rushed to prepare for bed. He didn't want Snape to watch him change into his pajamas, especially since his pajama's were in the Gryffindor colours. He could just imagine what snide remark Snape would make about that little fact.

Severus stayed outside and stood watch to make sure everyone did as they were told, and it was only once everyone entered their tents and closed the flaps that Severus banked the fire and went into the tent he shared with Potter. It was pitch-dark inside the tent as Severus crawled in on his knees past the entrance and promptly bumped into the lump that was Potter, inside his sleeping bag. Potter grunted in annoyance, "Honestly, watch where you're going."

"I would, Mr. Potter, if I could actually see where I was going, it's pitch-black in here if you haven't noticed."

Severus tried once more to find his things in the dark, and his hands swept along the floor of the tent just above the sleeping bags. They collided with what felt like hair. "Ow! That hurt."

"I'm surprised at that Mr. Potter, since you seem to have such a thick skull. I wouldn't think having an anvil fall on it would cause it any pain, let alone having my hands accidentally brush against you. I would also advise you to keep your voice down. I particularly don't want Mr. Weasley to think that I'm torturing you," grumbled Snape. 

"I knew it wouldn't last," sighed Potter. 

"What wouldn't last, Mr. Potter?"

"Your being Mr. Congeniality, of course."

Snape smothered a laugh and coughed to cover it. At least what Harry thought passed for a laugh, since he had never heard such a sound from Snape before.

"I have a suggestion to make, sir. Why don't you use your wand. Since you aren't really here as a 'muggle', you aren't exactly bound by the rules the students have to follow."

Severus wanted to blast Potter for being so sarcastic and so right. He removed his wand from the holster he was using to carry his wand while in muggle clothing. 

"Lumos." 

A bright spot of light appeared at the tip of his wand. Severus blinked rapidly from the change of dark to light. He looked at Potter, who had his eyes still closed, and his glasses off somewhere to the side. Potter looked so young and fragile in Severus' eyes, yet he knew that the young man was stronger than he appeared. Plus the fact with all that Potter had been through in his 17 years, his soul was older than most, having seen death for more often than the average wizard or witch.

Severus gathered up the items he would need to prepare for bed and found his spot inside the sleeping bag. 

"Nox." 

The light was extinguished and once again Severus had to readjust to the difference. Severus removed his shoes, socks, shirt, and so on. 

While Snape was changing, Harry tried to shut out the sounds the professor was making, for they sounded all too human and too intimate. Which was strange considering he lived in a dorm with 4 other boys and they had made similar noises just about every night for the last seven years and he didn't think of their noises as intimate. *_Perhaps it's because it's Snape, who is an adult and my professor._*

Finally, Harry heard Snape grunt and settle into his sleeping bag. Harry turned over to face him. "Professor?"

"What now, Mr. Potter?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, sir."

"About what? What can be so important that you want to talk about it now? Go to sleep, Mr. Potter." Snape sounded exasperated.

Harry sighed and rolled back away from Snape. Harry wasn't all that tired to be truthful. He'd been suffering from insomnia for months now, even before the fall of Voldemort. He knew he couldn't leave the tent or he would disturb Snape. Harry continued to toss and turn for what seemed like hours, lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out what it was he wanted to do with his life. He'd honestly not given much thought to it, since he'd spent the last two years training and preparing for his confrontation with Voldemort.

Harry had tuned out Snape, thinking the man had fallen asleep long ago, when he jumped as a hand touch his shoulder. "Mr. Potter, what is wrong? Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I've not had a full nights sleep in months, Professor. Before the battle, I was so consumed with thoughts of going up against Voldemort and the possibility of not coming out of it alive, and then after the battle, wondering what I was going to do with my life now that I had no foe to fight."

Severus sighed. *_Strange how much Potter's thoughts mirror my own. Both of us lost and confused about the direction our lives will take now that we have no enemy._* 

Harry thought Snape had gone back to sleep, when no words seemed to come forth from the man for several minutes. "Professor?" he asked quietly.

"If you must know, Mr. Potter, I find myself to be in the same boat, as the old saying goes."

"You are? Aren't you going to continue to teach at Hogwarts?"

"I could, if I thought I would be appreciated in such a role. Potter, I'm no teacher. I never have been, at least not a good one anyway. It was just a position to keep me safe and to make me feel useful. Now that the Ministry has cleared my name on all counts and the Dark Lord is gone, I find myself at loose ends. Too many options."

"Since we both seem to be in a confessing mood, what else is bothering you Potter?

"Too many things, Professor." Harry stopped to think once more of all the things occupying his mind.

"Well, I'm not going to drag them out of you Potter, so speak up, otherwise try to get some sleep."

Harry sighed and started talking one more in a hurry, afraid that if he didn't voice his concerns no, at least those in regard to Snape, he never would. "Do you hate me, Professor?"

"No."

"Professor?"

"You asked a straight forward enough question, Mr. Potter. The simple answer is, no. I don't hate you."

"Oh, okay."

"Was that all, Mr. Potter? That could not have been what has been keeping you awake at night, surely."

"I... I don't hate you either, sir." Harry rushed on, "In fact, I respect you and appreciate all you've done for me."

"And what do you believe I have done for you, Mr. Potter?" asked Snape.

"Saved my life, been my teacher. Plus, you've been one of so few people to try and keep me grounded, to not let what the rest of the wizarding world thinks of me go to my head."

Severus was silent while he absorbed Potter's words. *_He really is trying to be friends. With me! I would never have thought it possible, especially with seven years of antagonism, put downs, detentions and truly blatant house point reductions._* Severus was stunned.

Harry continued on when the silence became too heavy and oppressive, "I just want to earn your respect, Professor. I'm just not sure how to go about it. I know it's probably too late really." Harry sounded dejected.

Severus reached out once more to Potter and touched his shoulder. Severus knew that it was time for a change in his relationship with Potter, knew that they could not continue down the same path that had been. He knew that it was wrong to conceal how he felt for the young man.

"I do respect you, Potter. In the last few months, your actions have indeed proved me wrong about who I thought 'Harry Potter' was. I'm sorry for that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, sir. I know I broke rules and placed my life, as well as others, in danger time and again. That I never asked for help from you or Dumbledore or any of the other professors. But I was hoping... perhaps now, we could start fresh. Begin again."

"It is a possibility, Mr. Potter. Allow me to think on it."

"Yes, Professor. Sleep well, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Perhaps now that some things have been cleared from the air, you will be able to sleep."

"I hope so." Harry closed his eyes, a small smile upon his face and he fell into a deep restful sleep, almost at once.

Severus however had a few new things now to add to his list of concerns, and therefore it was quite some time before he fell asleep.

tbc


	7. Good morning, you two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the location their are camping in. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. I'm making no money from this story.

**A/N: **I really want to say thank you to those who have read my story and reviewed it, including xikum, TommieBoy182, LeeLeePotter, Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU, Arwen Rayne, Corgi1, and so many more. You've been extremely helpful. For those of you who have suggested that Harry and Snape take to snuggling in the tent, I don't really want to rush this relationship, as I want it to progress as naturally as possible. There is still another day or so to go, so we'll see.

I'm not sure how many chapters I have left to write as I'm making up this story as I go. So if any of you have any particular scenes you would like to see played out, let me know, I'll keep your suggestions in mind when I write, of course keep in mind that I want this story to stay at a PG-13 rating. Again, let me know what you think. Thanks.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 7 - Good Morning, You Two_**

Severus slowly became aware of a solid warmth near his chest and across his side. He cracked open his eyes and noticed that sometime during the night, Potter had turned to face him in his sleep and slung an arm over him. His face was just inches away from Potter's. His breathing hitched briefly at this unexpected sight and then calmed when he realized the young man was still fast asleep. 

Severus continued to look his fill of the young man across from him. *_Potter looks so relaxed and at peace. Whatever it is he is dreaming of, it must be nice, as he has a small smile on his face. It makes me glad to see that he is no longer plagued with images of the Dark Lord and of the visions he gave Potter. I still find myself in a quandary as to why I suddenly care for this young man. We've been adversaries for so long, even if we were on the same side._

_I seemed to have woken up from my self-imposed isolation and shaken the hatred that has chained my heart. I realize now that I fear to find myself alone and lonely in the coming years. I know Albus has been there for me and will continue to be as well, but Albus is old and won't be around forever. No matter how much I wish for him to be -- him and those blasted twinkling eyes, lemon drops, wonderful cups of tea and his never faltering trust.*_ Slowly something dawned to Severus.

*_That manipulative, old coot! Now I know why he wanted me to go on this trip as a chaperone. I shouldn't put it past him to have engineered this entire situation, from the trip itself to the absence of Professor Smythe, their Muggle Studies teacher._* Severus quietly sighed, but quirked a tiny smile at the thought of the Headmaster. *_Really, that old man is more Slytherin than I am._* 

There was only one problem with trying to be friends with Potter and is that the rest of the Gryffindor trio would either: die of shock, be skeptical of his motives, or expect me to be friends with them as well. Severus shuddered. A Weasley brat and a know-it-all Granger as friends. Severus sighed again. *_I guess they can't be all that bad. They have been loyal to Potter and they handled themselves well in the battle. If I can change my opinion concerning Potter, I can give the other two the benefit of the doubt as well. But one person at a time._*

However, Severus was faced with a difficult situation, what was he to do in the meantime about being this close to Potter and having Potter's arm around him. *_Though it is nice, almost feels like a hug. No one has tried to hug me since I was a little boy._* 

Severus enjoyed the closeness, but he certainly did not want to scare Potter off this soon. *_The poor boy may die of shock or something when he realizes that he's been this close to me._ _Should I wait to see if he'll turn over, or feign sleep and pretend not to be aware of the situation?_*

Before Snape could do anything, Harry's eyes opened and focused on the view in front of him -- Snape was looking back at him and he could see clearly into the other man's eyes. There was no animosity present, nor was their uncertainty. There was, Harry was happy to see, acceptance. *_He's going to be my friend! He's actually going to try and build a friendship with me._* Harry gave Snape his most joyful grin and Snape's eyes widened at what was clearly a beautiful and heart-wrenching sight. Snape's lips curled up into a full-fledged happy smile in return. 

*_It feels weird to smile so openly. It's as if my face has to relearn such a basic human response. But this could definitely work out._* Severus' grin stayed. *_I have a new friend. Oh Merlin, a FRIEND! Oh, do I even know what it means to be friends with someone. I've had companionship with people like Lucius Malfoy, but that relationship was about power and politics.* _ Severus' grin slipped briefly, then righted itself. *_I'm sure I'll figure it out as time goes along, and if nothing else, I can always bug Albus, since he got me into this position._*

Then a second later, Harry came to realize just what position he and Snape were in. Harry blushed and withdrew his arm. "Sorry about that, sir."

"It is quite all right, Mr. Potter. A person does not have much control over their actions while they are asleep. By the way, good morning."

"Good morning, professor."

Severus shook his head at Potter, "I think if you and I are to go about forming a friendship, you should call me Severus."

"Only if you'll call me Harry."

"Fine...Harry it is then, but only when it is just the two of us. I am still your professor, and when we are in a professional setting, like a classroom, you should respect my position." Severus spoke sternly but with kindness.

Harry blinked and his lips quirked. "Yes, ssi...Severus." Severus smiled in response.

Severus continued on, "Harry, I'm not going to just change overnight, well not completely anyway. It seems I've already done some changing already."

"It will be a slow process. I will still be sarcastic, snarky and occasionally cruel. That's been a part of who I am for far too long. If we are to become good friends, you must be aware that I will not play favorites. If you mess up in my class, I will still give you detentions and deduct points."

Harry nodded, he understood all that Severus was saying.

"However, in the interests of furthering our friendship, I am willing to help by tutoring you when we get back, in preparation for your N.E.W.Ts."

Harry's jaw dropped at this first step that Severus was making. "Yes, Severus. Thank you. That would be wonderful. Man, will Hermione ever be jealous." Severus smirked at that thought. Then cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, concerning Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. Um..." Severus was not quite sure how to proceed. He honestly didn't want to offend Harry, but he needed to set some additional boundaries on their new relationship.

"Severus?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Harry, I know you truly care for Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger and that they are your friends, and in all likelihood you share most everything with them."

"Yes, I don't keep secrets from my friends."

Severus sighed. *_This is going to be more difficult than I imagined._*

"I need for you to keep our friendship a secret, Harry. At least for now." Harry opened his mouth to interrupt Severus. Severus held up a hand to hold Harry off, before he voiced his objections. "Harry, I will be civil to you and to them. I just want to take this one step at a time. Could you keep this a secret, for me, for us?"

"But why? Can you be more specific?"

Severus tried to think out his response carefully. "Harry, your friends view me as one of the school villains, alongside Mr. Malfoy. If we were to just suddenly appear chummy with one another, who knows what kind of reaction they may have, especially Mr. Weasley. I think his hatred of me eclipsed even your own at times. Ms. Granger, I believe, may be of a different mind-set. However, if you tell one, the other would feel hurt if they were not included. Is that not so?"

"Yes, Ron would be upset if I didn't tell him along with Hermione. I see your point." Harry thought for a moment more. "I will keep our secret, for now. Even though you won't change your public behavior towards me, that doesn't mean I can't. Perhaps if I start showing my respect for you, Ron will follow suit."

"Perhaps. It can't hurt to try."

Before Severus could say any more, Harry sat up suddenly and completely unzipped his sleeping bag. "Harry, what's the matter?"

Harry blushed, "Natural calls." Severus lips quirked. 

Just before Harry could leave the tent, Severus grabbed a hold of Harry's arm to stop him. "It might be wise if you put on your glasses before you left. I would truly hate for you to get lost on your way to or from your commune with nature." Harry nodded and turned around and reached out for his glasses. Once he had them on, he went to leave the tent again.

"Oh, and Harry, nice pajamas. It's nice to see such loyalty to one's house." Severus smiled and chuckled. Harry ducked his head in a blush and left. Harry was gone for only a few minutes and returned with a relieved expression on his face. Severus chuckled again at such a sight.

Harry smiled in return. "You know something, you have a very nice laugh. You should do it more often."

"There hasn't been many things in my life to laugh about."

"Well, now that you are my friend, you can laugh at my antics in the classroom. That has to be worth a laugh or two, at least." 

Severus nodded, "Indeed, Mr. Potter." Severus' eyes just sparkled with mirth. Harry thought he had never seen a more awe inspiring sight.

"It is still early Harry, why don't you try to fall back to sleep. I believe we still have a few hours left before the others stir."

"Okay." Harry yawned at the suggestion. Crawled back inside his sleeping bag, smiled once more at his new friend and fell into an easy sleep.

Once Severus was sure that Harry was asleep, he propped his head up on a bit with his arm for a pillow and continued to gaze in wonder at the young man, then also fell into a sound sleep.

Neither Harry nor Severus was aware of the others stirring some two hours later, Hermione being one of the first up and out of the tents. She went about her morning clean-up. She walked down to the hot spring before the others thought of it and took a quick dip to wash up. As she was done, others with the same idea followed.

When she got back to the site, she noticed that all the others were up, except Harry and Professor Snape. She pointed that fact out to Ron, who got an evil grin open his face. 

Ron, walked over to their tent, and started shaking it, hard. "It's time to wake up. Up and at 'em. Rise and shine," Ron shouted at the tent.

His actions jolted Harry and Snape awake from their sound sleep, making them both unhappy campers. [A/N: I couldn't resist, sorry!]

"I'm going to kill Ron!" Harry groaned and fell back to the floor.

"Not if I don't get to him first." Snape ran a hand through his hair in disgust. "Well, I guess we do need to get up."

"I guess." Harry was not very enthusiastic about that idea. He had actually enjoyed the quiet moments he had been sharing with his professor. *_No, my friend._* Harry grinned once more at the thought.

Harry waved an arm and the tent flap. "After you, Severus," Harry whispered quietly, so that the others outside the tent wouldn't hear.

Severus wasn't too keen on having the students see him in his pajamas, so he motioned for Harry to turn around for a second. Severus waved his wand and cast a cleaning charm, then he quickly changed from his night clothes to his, he grumbled, muggle clothing.

"Okay, I'm ready now." Harry turned back around and gave Severus a look of envy. 

"I think I've gotten to used to modern conveniences and to being a wizard. I highly doubt I will ever go camping again."

Severus just snorted in agreement. Severus opened the tent flap and out he, then Harry came.

Hermione turned towards them and smiled. "Good morning, you two."

tbc


	8. Snape snarls & Snake bites

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the location their are camping in. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. I'm making no money from this story.

**A/N: **I really want to say thank you to those who have read my story and reviewed it, including xikum, TommieBoy182, LeeLeePotter, Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU, Arwen Rayne, Corgi1, and so many more. I don't really want to rush Harry and Snape's relationship, as I want it to progress as naturally as possible. 

I'm not sure how many chapters I have left to write as I'm making up this story as I go. Again, let me know what you think. Thanks.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 8 - Snape Snarls & Snake Bites_**

Snape snarled at Hermione, "What, pray tell, is so good about it?" He shifted his gaze to Ron.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley for your unwanted wake up call." Snape strode over to the fire and sat down on one of the logs.

Ron walked over to Harry and whispered, "Sorry mate, didn't mean for you to wake up next to Mr. Grumpy-puss." Ron looked back and forth from Snape to Harry. "Did Snape sleep in his clothes?"

"I wouldn't know Ron, I tried not to pay too much attention to the man," lied Harry. Harry reached up to the bridge of his nose and rubbed at it worriedly.

Ron noticed his agitation, but misinterpreted it to mean that Harry has a stressful night sleeping next to Snape. "Well, just one more day and night to get through. Perhaps you'll be able to relax as the day goes on."

"Yeah, sure. Perhaps. I'd better go get ready."

"Everyone is taking turns having a dip down at the spring," Ron suggested.

Harry nodded and went off to down towards the spring.

Breakfast went off pretty much without a hitch. Everyone though missed having pumpkin juice to drink, but they settled for the tea that had been prepared. Breakfast consisted of some berries and nuts the students had found growing a few feet from the camp site.

Snape, after having several cups of the brew to help calm himself, refocused on the tasks planned for the day. Snape stood up with a sigh. *_Might as well get this over with. I know that today is going to be an even longer day than yesterday. _*

"Might I have everyone's attention?" Snape asked. Some of the students closest to him, looked up at him in surprise, for he had just asked for their attention, not demanded in his usual haughty, domineering manner. Hermione noticed this straight off. She flicked her gaze between Harry and the professor. She smiled to herself. *_Apparently someone woke up on the right side of bed this morning._* 

Snape waited patiently for the silence to spread before continuing on, "I will only outline today's schedule once, so pay close attention."

"You have one free hour to yourselves, please don't take this as an opportunity to get into mischief, otherwise I will be deducting points. After that time, I expect everyone to be ready to go on a two-hour nature hike. The purpose of this hike is two-fold," Snape said with a glare, plus what looked like barely concealed excitement to Harry for only Harry knew what to look for now.

"One, you are to observe and point out as many natural potions ingredients as possible. Some of them can and will likely be a review of the items we passed yesterday morning on the way to the camp site from our portkey site. This can only help those of you who are still in my class with your potions N.E.W.Ts and for those of you still taking Herbology."

"The second reason for this hike is to gather as many of these fresh ingredients as possible. Each of you will only carry one item in particular, as I don't want them to intermix with any of the others. Try to remember what ingredient it is you are carrying, for if you can, I will around each student one house point a piece."

Snape muttered to himself, "And if the hike tires you all out, so much the better for me." Snape internally cheered at that idea.

"After the hike, we will come back for lunch, the afternoon will spent in leisurely pursuit. I'm sure many of you will want to go back to thermal spring for a few hours. Everyone will then prepare and help with the dinner to follow. The early evening, once again is for your own amusement. I hope you won't require my help in finding something to do. However if you are bored and you are one of my students, then you should study."

With that, Snape turned and went back into his tent to retrieve a book called 'North American Vegetation and Wildlife for Use in Potion Making'. Harry followed in after Snape and went to his sack and retrieved a deck of regular playing cards. Snape raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm going to teach Ron a muggle card game called Poker."

Severus knew about poker and chuckled. "As long as you don't play for knuts or galleons or ... clothing, I see no problem with it."

"Clothing?" asked Harry. Severus grinned at Harry's naivety. *_Ah! To be young and innocent again._*

"Never mind, I'll explain it to you at some later date."

Harry thought about it for a moment and then it dawned on him what Severus meant. Harry blushed bright red at the idea. Severus chuckled again.

"Or maybe not," said Severus.

"Since Ron hasn't played before, we won't be betting with anything, least of all clothing," Harry replied. "Besides, why would I want to win any of Ron's clothes? They wouldn't fit me in the least." Harry had an innocent expression on his face one that was patently false. He tried holding it for several seconds, but then rolled onto the floor of the tent laughing softly. Severus joined him. 

"Brat!"

"See, I told you I was good for a few laughs." Harry smiled at Severus.

"So it would seem. Now go on! Go play, have fun. Whatever it is you brats do." Severus waved him out of the tent.

Both left the tent and headed in different directions, Snape went to the same spot he had occupied last night while reading, and Harry joined Ron on a blanket several feet from the banked fire. Hermione also occupied a portion of the blanket. She too seemed to think it would be best to study up some on plants. Harry was just glad that it wasn't the exact same book as what Severus was reading, otherwise that would be just too weird.

Harry explained the rules of the game and some of the variations that were used. While Harry was doing this, some of the other muggle born students wandered over and took an interest. They all played a few rounds before their free hour was up.

Snape stood up, took his book back to the tent and came out and suggested they secure their belongings.

"Even though you are here as 'muggles', I would advise you that you keep your wands on your person."

With that Professor Snape turned and lead them down a new trail.

Over the next hour and half, the professor and the students had gone over several miles of trail and had started to backtrack. They had found 13 plants and other items, like mushrooms, that could be used in potions. Snape, in order to disguise his glee at gathering so many fresh potion items, snarled at each student in turn as they pointed out and gathered each item.

Ron and Harry were the only two students not carrying an item and were at the back of the line of students, talking to each other.

Suddenly, Ron tripped on a rock in the path and fell face forward slightly off to the right edge of the trail. He used his hands to catch his fall. Unfortunately, nestled under the brush was a napping snake, who when startled, struck Ron and bit him on his right hand. Ron gasped out loud in pain. 

"Ron!" Harry yelled and instead of helping Ron, took off after the snake. He knew that if he talked with the snake, he could find out if it were poisonous or not. 

Snape and the students whirled around at Harry's yell, and the students parted as Snape pushed past them. 

"Mr. Weasley, what is the matter?" Snape kneeled down to the ground next to Ron.

"Snake bite, sir. Hurts something fierce." Ron was squeezing his wrist just above where the snake bit. 

"And where did Mr. Potter go?" Snape asked.

"I think he went after the snake, professor." Ron pointed off into the woods. Snape could just make out the sounds of tree limbs being pushed aside and foot steps crushing fallen twigs.

"Smart boy. Let's hope he can catch the snake before it ducks into a hole."

Meanwhile, Harry followed the snake. He yelled to it, "Ssstop!" He realized just how handy being a parseltongue can be.

The snake slowed and turned it's head in the direction of Harry. "Whhat did you sssay?" it hissed.

"I assked you to ssstop."

"You can sspeak to me? Amazzzing." The snake slithered around and moved over to where Harry was standing. "Whhat do you want?"

Harry leaned down and placed his hand slowly to the ground next to the snake. "Pleassse, climb onto my arm. My friendsss will not harm you."

The snake tasted the air around Harry with his forked tongue. It tasted the truth that Harry spoke and coiled it's length around Harry's arm. Harry slowly lifted up his arm and just before touching the snake's head he asked it, "May I rub your head?"

The snake bobbed his head up and down in confirmation. Harry gently rubbed one finger along the top of the snake's head. The snake hissed in pleasure.

Harry slowly walked back the way he came and along the way, asked the snake if it were poisonous. 

"Not really, my toxin is for paralzzzying my victimsss. Mostly sssmall rodentsss. Your human friend will just sssuffer a mild tingling sssensssation for a few minutesss and then will be fine."

Harry finally emerged from the trees and came to the trail just a few feet down from the group clustered around Ron and Professor Snape.

The students parted like a wave when they saw Harry and appeared nervous when they saw the snake wrapped around his lower arm.

Snape looked at Harry. Snape almost smiled at him, and hastily curtailed it when he realized that they were still amoung the students. "Very good, Mr. Potter, for your quick thinking, ten points to Gryffindor." The students reaction to Harry having received points instead of having lost points from Professor Snape was one of amazement, they were all stunned.

"So, is the snake poisonous?" asked the professor.

"No, sir. The snake says he just temporarily paralyzes his victims, mainly small rodents. He said that for humans, it would just result in a tingling sensation that would last for a few minutes." Harry looked down at Ron in question.

"Yeah, Harry, that's about all I'm feeling, or not feeling as the case may be. Just a slight numbness along my arm and shoulder." Ron cradled his right arm with his left. 

"You should rest here a few more minutes, Mr. Weasley until the toxin has had a chance to work through your system. Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini, kindly lead the other students on to the camp site. Make sure they keep their plant clippings in a separate location each. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and I will be along behind you shortly."

The others moved off along the trail and disappeared around a bend. Snape pointed to the snake on Harry's arm, "Perhaps you should put it back on the ground off the trail, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked down at the snake, "Would you like me to put you back into your resting ssspot?"

"Yesss, pleassse," the snake agreed. Harry thanked it and placed it back into it's hiding spot.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, do you feel you can get up and move again?"

"Yes, Professor Snape." Harry and Snape each took hold under one of Ron's arms and gently lifted him until he could gain his footing.

"Anything else feeling numb?" Snape asked Ron, who shook his head negatively. "Alright then, let's get back to the camp and prepare lunch."

So the three men walked back to camp, Snape and Harry on either side of Ron in case he needed it. Ron, looked back and forth from Harry to Snape as covertly as he knew how, thinking to himself, *_They seem awfully civil to each other. Come to think on it, Snape's been fairly decent to all the students, more fair in his point taking or giving._* Ron was thoroughly confused. He wasn't sure anymore how he should respond to Snape. Ron shrugged internally and shoved his disturbing thoughts away. *_I'll discuss it with Hermione later, she'll straighten me out._*

tbc


	9. Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the location their are camping in. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. I'm making no money from this story.

**A/N: **I really want to say thank you again to those who have read my story and reviewed it, especially xikum, TommieBoy182, Lee Lee Potter, Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU, Arwen Rayne, Corgi1, DxInsider, The Goddess Artemis and so many more. 

There will be some more action to come in a later chapter, so I ask that you be patient.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 9 - Conversations_**

By the time Harry, Ron and the professor reached camp, Ron had flushed the toxin from his system and was no longer suffering from the temporary paralysis.

Ron and Harry moved off to speak with Hermione while Snape went into his tent and took out some bags for cataloguing and storing the new ingredients. Snape went around to each student that had collected a sample, by the time Snape had retrieved each ingredients, all of the houses were up by about 4 points each. Today, so far, had certainly been the most unusual in the 7 years the students had been at Hogwarts, not only had Snape awarded points to houses other Slytherin, but he had personally awarded points to Harry Potter, what was the wizarding world coming to. Some of the students, mostly the Ravenclaws (who think way too much at times), thought it was an evil plot by some of the Dark Lord's minions to brain wash them.

Afterwards the students got to work preparing for lunch, each student taking on the same task as yesterday. Harry, this time without Hermione's encouragement, approached his professor to ask him if he'd like to join Harry on another walk to gather seasonings for lunch.

Snape nodded his head and they took the trail leading back to their portkey origin.

While Harry and Snape were away from the camp, Ron approached Hermione. Hermione saw Ron's perplexed expression, had in fact noticed it as soon as he had walked back into camp with Harry and Professor Snape by his sides.

"'Mione, what's going on with Snape? I mean, has he been poisoned or something, like by Dumbledore to make him agreeable? I mean, he even gave points to Harry, and called him a 'smart boy'. I'm just so confused. You have to help me make sense of it all. Please!" Ron pleaded with Hermione.

Hermione knew that Ron did not like confusing situations. Ron for all his loveableness, could be rather simple at times when it came to others. He was brilliant with strategy, but hopelessly slow on the uptake with understanding people that were not his family.

"Ron, I think perhaps you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you. I'm not 100 percent sure myself of the situation, but I can accurately guess as to what's happened." Hermione lead Ron away from the center of camp to the edge of it and sat him down underneath a tree.

"Okay, Ron, you have to promise me to keep an open mind about everything. Please don't yell out in disgust or call attention to the information, more like speculations really, that I'm about to share. Can you do that for me, Ron?" Hermione held her breath and waited patiently for Ron to think through what Hermione was trying to imply, that there would be things Ron would just not like to hear.

Ron nodded and waited silently for Hermione to continue. *_If she wants me to hold my tongue, I guess I can, if it really is important and potentially disturbing information. But honestly, what can be more disturbing than a civil Snape?_* [A/N: Thanks to Lee Lee for this peace of alliteration.]

"I'll try to keep the explanations as short as possible. I don't think you've noticed, but lately both Harry and Professor Snape have been a little withdrawn, especially since the war. I think they both feel directionless now, they've each had a common goal of defeating Voldemort for so long, and now that goal has been completed. Both of them must be thinking, 'What now?'" Hermione paused to gather her thoughts and looked at Ron to make sure he was following along. He seemed to grasp everything she said so far, because he nodded in acceptance.

"To be honest, I think they both could use the help of the other to find their new direction, and I've been trying to push them both in that direction, not that it required much mind you." Ron opened his mouth to question Hermione's sanity at doing such a thing, but Hermione gave him a sharp gaze, which reminded him he was to keep his counsel for the time being. He closed his mouth and remained silent. 

She continued, "Harry has been fairly upset that Professor Snape has been treating him like he was still a spoilt, attention seeking brat, when we both know that it's apparently obvious that Harry's not. Even just yesterday before we left, Harry was upset with the professor for his caustic words towards him." Ron nodded again at the truth of what Hermione was saying. "Can't you see? Harry just wants to have Professor Snape's respect, maybe even his friendship. You're probably asking yourself, 'Why would Harry want that greasy git's respect? That man hasn't given Harry the time of day or the benefit of the doubt.'" Ron nodded again. *_'Mione knows me so well_.*

"Well, that's just it in a nut shell really, because Professor Snape hasn't given Harry the time of day, the benefit of the doubt, the acknowledgement that Harry isn't his father or that he is no longer the same boy that took reckless risks years ago. Plus, Harry stopped hating Professor Snape just before the war, because Harry realized just what a steadfast and loyal man our Professor really is. You can't refute that the Professor was pivotal to the downfall of Voldemort with the information he gathered and provided for the Order." Hermione paused once more to re-gather her thoughts before continuing.

"But to get back to answering your original question, why is Professor Snape being agreeable. To answer that, one would ultimately have to ask the Professor that, however I will just have to speculate as to the reason. I think Harry and the Professor had a talk last night. I think Harry finally admitted to wanting Professor Snape's respect. Harry probably even thanked the Professor for all he'd done in protecting Harry and for helping with the war. Other than that, I'm not sure what else they may have discussed." Hermione looked at Ron closely. Ron had been fairly silent through all this, and she just wanted to make sure he'd not gone into shock. Ron blinked a few times and attempted once more to say something. When he opened his mouth and Hermione didn't glare at him, he spook, "So, because Snape is being cordial to Harry, he's also extended that same civility to us, since we're his best friends?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Exactly. I think whatever it was Harry said to him must have made an impression. To be fair though, I don't think the professor will ever change too much. He's worn his mask of contempt for too long, he probably won't ever drop it completely."

"Mask of contempt?" snorted Ron. "You know he doesn't like any of the students, he just hated Harry more and it showed."

Hermione smiled at Ron indulgently, "Ron, I just think the man hates his job, teaching us 'brats'. He also probably never got along with people in general even before he became a teacher. Makes one almost wonder if he had just as rough a childhood as Harry did. Then to have to go on pretending to be a loyal Death Eater, would probably make anyone's disposition sour, even yours if you were in that situation."

Ron sighed, he knew what Hermione said was right. He wouldn't wish being a Death Eater to that sick, psycho of a Dark Lord on anyone. "Thanks Hermione, so I guess this means, that if Snape can be somewhat nice to us, we owe him the same?"

Hermione smiled cheerfully, "Yes, Ron. We should try. I'm sure Professor Snape will still sneer and glare, but just try to remember, it's an act. In fact, keep it as a mantra. 'It's all an act, he deserves our respect.' Think you can remember that?" Ron nodded.

"Good, now let's get back to fixing lunch, I'm sure Harry and Professor Snape will be returning soon."

While Ron and Hermione had been having their conversion, Harry and Severus were also deep into one as well.

"Severus, I wanted to thank you earlier for, well, you know, actually approving of my actions with the snake." Harry grinned up at Severus.

Severus returned Harry's smile. "Well for once, you were actually thinking." Severus' smile turned to a smirk, his eyes sparkling with devilment.

Harry snorted at the slight jab to his intellect, but didn't retort. He knew it would said in fun.

"You're learning, Harry. Not everything I say has to mean exactly what's being said." Snape then did something totally unexpected, for both of them. Snape reached up and ruffled Harry's mop of untamable hair with affection. Harry gasped at the touch. Snape realized what he'd done just seconds after the feel of hair on his hands registered. Snape tensed up, dropped his hand quickly and turned away with obvious embarrassment. *_What in the world just came over me? But isn't that what friends do, touch each other with casualness? I've noticed Ms. Granger hug and lean on Harry, and Mr. Weasley punches Harry on the arm every so often. Maybe different gestures are only acceptable depending on the gender of the friend._* Severus was stomped. Right now, he was wondering if trying to be friends wasn't just too much effort after all.

Harry of course was stunned by the openness that Severus just displayed. The fact that Severus was relaxed enough to be affectionate and touching was very much a step in the right direction, Harry felt. Harry knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Severus really had no notion how to proceed in a friendship. *_Now how to go about letting Severus know that it was okay._*

Harry reached out to Severus and grasped his arm, he tugged at him to turn him around so he was once more facing Harry. "Severus?" Severus was looking everywhere but at Harry, he was actually glaring and sneering at the tree just above Harry's head. *_He's retreating behind his mask, can't have that happening._*

"Severus look at me please." Harry reached out to Severus' face and touched his chin gently. Severus was startled by his touch. Severus' eyes snapped down to look into Harry's eyes.

"Good." Harry smiled gently at Severus. "I'm glad that you felt you could touch me. I was surprised at your touch, but it was a pleasant surprise, your ruffling my hair was nice. It shows that you are opening up to me and our friendship. Casual touches between friends are acceptable. It's how people let others know they care and are concerned. Friends hug, friends pat each other on the back, and friends ruffle hair. Not that I'll try to ruffle your hair, mind you. You'd probably hack my hand off and use it in a potion." Harry smirked at Severus. 

Severus snorted, "You are correct, I would. Of course, my hair is always greasy, being a Potions Master entails certain sacrifices to appearance." Of course, since Severus hadn't been standing over a potion for two days, his hair didn't look all that bad. 

Severus was not a vain man. He knew exactly what he looked like, and he accepted that he would never be handsome.*_Now Harry, he's different. With his large, bright emerald eyes, open countenance even with his glasses, and spiky black hair, which, now that he recalled the sensations from his touch, was quite soft._* Severus blinked at that thought, not sure where it had come from. Severus frowned slightly, but decided he'd analyze his recent thought later, after Harry had gone to sleep.

Severus changed the topic and started discussing the vegetation and pointing out suggestions for ingredients that would help with lunch. Harry gathered all the necessary items, with some extra to help with dinner, so that they wouldn't have to make another trip out later on in the evening.

They relaxed even more with one another, until they returned back to the edge of camp. Harry strode away from Severus and handed over the ingredients to Hermione and went to sit next to Ron, who had been totally absorbed into watching Hermione cook. Ron started and turned to Harry. Ron flicked his gaze from Harry, to just over Harry's shoulder, where he noticed Snape was still standing. Snape continued to watch Harry intently, until he noticed Ron looking back at him. Snape shifted his gaze away swiftly.

Ron looked back at Harry, he wondered what was really going on with those two. Hermione's answers only helped settle things to a point. *_Respect is one thing, but the look Snape was giving Harry, seems to indicate more. Is it friendship or what?_* Ron shoved the thought away, when he smelled the food cooking. *_Later, I'll think on it later. Right now, hungry, must have food._*

tbc


	10. Four Points of View

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the location their are camping in. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. I'm making no money from this story.

I want to say sorry to those who tried accessing chapter 10 earlier in the day, it would seem Fanfiction indicated that the chapter was ready, but had not yet updated. I had posted it about 12 my time and it took over 4 hours before it would appear.

**A/N: **I really want to say thank you again to those who have read my story and reviewed it, especially xikum, TommieBoy182, Lee Lee Potter, Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU, Arwen Rayne, Corgi1, DxInsider, The Goddess Artemis and so many more. 

There will be some more action to come in a later chapter, so I ask that you be patient. As a reminder this is a PRE story and is still rated PG-13. Sorry, just to let you know this will be a shorter chapter than the previous ones, however the next one will be longer.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 10 - Four points of view_**

After lunch, the students decided once again to go to the thermal spring, as many of them wanted to relax after the long and taxing hike from that morning. Several students could be overheard complaining about sore feet and aching backs.

Hermione, the only dissenting vote amount the students, had really wanted to stay back at camp and study. Ron and Harry convinced her to just bring a book along and find a nice rock to sit on. They also hinted that she could even take breaks and join the others in relaxing.

Snape once more stayed out of the way and watched over the students with his usual glare of disapproval. Harry sat at the edge of the thermal spring facing Severus, so that he could occasionally check up on the professor to see how he was fairing.

Harry would feel Severus' gaze on him, whenever Harry was looking elsewhere. Harry know the look Severus was giving him wasn't his usual glare, to Harry it felt different from all the previous intense looks he'd gotten over the years. These looks felt more contemplative ... wondering.

The looks he was receiving from Severus seemed to override or push out the feeling of any other possible look sent his way, for both Ron and Hermione were casually observing the byplay between Harry and the professor.

Severus was indeed observing Harry, as well as his friends. He studied them to watch closely how they interacted. It had been years, since his own school days, that he had taken even a small interest in the dynamics of others relationships. Within his own house, it had been a power play, to be dominant, to be top dog and feared. With others, like the Marauders, it had been about popularity and acceptance, to be sought after, to also be top dog.

Severus noted the differences and similarities between this Gryffindor trio and the old Gryffindor group. With the Marauders, Potter had been not only the leader, but an arrogant, attention seeking snob. He was condescending to Pettigrew, as if being generous and superior for letting him hang on the outskirts as a lackey to the group, was a great and wonderful thing. Black was just as arrogant, but more in a mean spirited way for he egged Potter on in his exploits of harassment, mainly of me. *_What did I ever do to make them think so little of me, to be cruel to me? I avoided them all like the plague, and yet they continually harassed me_.* Severus sighed and rubbed his hand down over his face to wipe away the tension, *_I must let the pain and hatred go, it's past now, I actually have the possibility of a brighter future ahead of me._*

Then there was Lupin, who was really the odd one in that little group. He was loyal, studious, fairly quiet and he tried to be the balance to the other three. He never quite succeeded.

This group here, was just as tight knit and had many of the same traits, like loyalty and comradery. Their biggest difference was the lack of superiority, arrogance, and the desire for popularity. Neither of the three sought those qualities or exuded them to others, well not much anyway. Ms. Granger did put off an air of superior intellect at times, but then Severus couldn't really cast stones as he had done the same thing while in school. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger were equals with Harry. Harry did not place himself above the other two, he did lead, however reluctantly and only at the urging of his friends.

*The possibility of being a part of this group of friends is very appealing, but highly unlikely to ever happen. I have warned Harry that his friends would never accept me. I am a professor, an older man over 20 years their senior, what would I ever have to contribute to their group? I do not smile or laugh easily. I do not have fun. So what do I possibly have in common with those three young people?* These thoughts swirled around and around within Severus' mind, he frowned and his eyes projected sadness.

Harry looked up at Severus and noticed the sadness immediately. Harry looked around him to make sure no one was really watching and he smiled up at him quickly. Severus noticed the smile and took heart. *_Perhaps miracles can happen, I just have to be patient. I also wish I knew at times what that boy was thinking. It would help if I had some clue as to what really motivated him into trying so hard to make me care, to make me his friend. Does he really think I'm worth it?_*

Severus replayed that last thought through his mind. *_Hmm, to know what Harry is thin king ... it would be an invasion of privacy really to listen in on his thoughts, but I'm so curious. I really want to know. Dare I? I don't want to invade his memories, but to know what he truly feels when he looks at me, to know what he really thinks of me beyond the words Harry has already expressed. I know that what is said isn't always what is meant. Could this be the case?_*

*_No! As much as I want to know if it were true that Harry did want my friendship and he found out that I had invaded his mind, I would lose the very thing I sought, his trust and his care. I must be patient. I must._* Severus rubbed his brow in concern at the direction his thoughts had taken.

Severus thought that perhaps he should have followed Ms. Granger's example and brought a book to focus on, instead of Harry. *_Harry, who had been taking up more than his fair share of my thoughts. I am becoming obsessed with the young man. It's not healthy. Well it's not as if I've not been obsessed with the boy before, however before it had been to catch him in wrong doing, to get him expelled, to find James in those eyes, so I could truly hate him for being James' son. Though, finally, I realized he was not James, he was nothing like James at all, beyond the external._*

Severus looked back out over the students and continued to wait patiently while they enjoyed themselves.

Harry, as he watched Severus, who was lost in his own thoughts at that moment, wondered what the man was thinking. *_What I wouldn't give to know what went on in that man's mind. Is he happy with our fledgling friendship? Does he really want to be my friend after all? Does he think we have nothing in common? How can I let him know that he has more in common with myself, Hermione and Ron than he realizes. Does he think that he can't enjoy to the same degree the comradery I have with my best friends? I'm sure with time my friends would welcome him, find things to share with him, a commonality. We just have to be patient, to go slowly, it will come in time. I know it will._*

Harry went back to relaxing and chatting with Ron. Harry occasionally glanced up behind him to where Hermione was sitting and waved to her, to let her know that he was thinking about his friend. Hermione glanced up from her book when she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. She waved back.

Hermione, who had been covertly watching Harry and Professor Snape, while appearing to read her book, was also noticing the frowns and worry the professor had on his face. *_Does he regret the changes he's showing to us? Does he dislike acting polite to Ron and myself, is it too much to ask of him? I know that Harry needs Professor Snape for a friend, but do I, does Ron? Can we accept this man for a friend? What do we have in common, after all, with the professor? We will just have to wait and see, I can be patient, but can Ron?_* Hermione looked down at Ron, and noticed that he was constantly look back forth at Harry and Professor Snape.

*_He's trying so hard to understand what's going on between Harry and the professor, what does he see? Perhaps he sees more than I do. I should have a talk with him later this evening after dinner._*

Ron was indeed trying to figure out what was happening between Harry and Snape. He noticed the smiles and looks they exchanged. Now that it had been brought to his attention, he was more aware of the undercurrents. *_Harry seems to be trying so hard to be nice to Snape. Why does he feel the need to make this man his friend? Aren't we enough? I only hope Snape doesn't displace Harry's friendship with me, I'm his mate, his best friend. What am I thinking? I know Harry would never do that, throw our friendship out. So, if Harry does want Snape to be his friend, does he expect 'Mione and I to be Snape's friends too? What do Snape and I even have in common, because up to now, we've just had mutual loathing and hatred._*

Ron looked up at 'Mione, saw her smile at him. He smiled back at her, his look filled with love. *_She really is something special and wonderful. I'm just amazed at times that she wants me. She's so smart, so aware of things. __Perhaps, I should talk again with her later about Snape and Harry. Until then, I will just have to be patient and continue observing._* 

Ron went back to having fun with Harry and the others, Hermione eventually joined her friends in the water. Snape continued to watch silently.

tbc


	11. Want to play, Professor?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the location their are camping in. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. I'm making no money from this story.

**A/N: **I really want to say thank you again to those who have read my story and reviewed it, especially xikum, TommieBoy182, Lee Lee Potter, Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU, Arwen Rayne, Corgi1, DxInsider, The Goddess Artemis, Ambrosia-Ku-Ran and so many more.  
As one reviewer requested in their review, I'm expanding on the students playing poker.

There will be some more action/adventure to come in chapter 13, as well as a relationship development, so I ask that you be patient. Also I'm now seeing an end in sight, so there will be three more chapters coming after chapter 11.  
As a reminder this is a PRE story and is still rated PG-13.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 11 - Want to play, Professor?_**

The rest of the afternoon and early hours of the evening passed somewhat smoothly. Dinner was the usual fare, again, which everyone was slowly coming to hate. Grumbles of discontent at the lack of variety could be heard among the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students. The Hufflepuffs tried to smooth over the ruffled feathers of their classmates, while the Gryffindors took it all in stride, as they knew this was the last meal really that they would have to stomach.

As the sun slowly set, the radio was brought back out, the marshmallows and roasting sticks once more set at the ready, a few blankets where placed in front of the fire, with the logs having been moved away to act as back rests.

Ron and Hermione settled down together in a far away spot to discuss their thoughts on the day, each wanting to discuss with the other their observations on the budding relationship between Harry and Professor Snape. Harry went into his tent and got his pack of cards and settled down in front of the fire to play solitaire and Severus once more found an isolated spot by a tree away from the others to watch, this time not just Harry and his friends, but the other students as well. Severus was a very intellectual man, so he felt the need for more 'empirical data', because if he didn't have first hand knowledge of relationships on which to work with, he would use others to build that foundation. 

Ron and Hermione had their quiet discussion, in which they both finally agreed that Snape and Harry were indeed pursuing a friendship and that they both would be supportive of Harry and would try to make an effort to find something they could have in common with their professor. Ron suggested that perhaps he could engage Snape in a game of wizards chess. Hermione wasn't sure yet of what she had in common with the man, other than their love of learning and she knew a of love learning wasn't all that interactive, not like chess was.

After their discussion, they joined Harry by the fire, and Harry suggested they try playing poker again. Hermione decided she'd try to play as well. So that left two positions in which to play, open. Harry looked around at the other students to see who might fill the spots, when he saw Severus leaning up against the tree. Harry grinned wickedly, *_Maybe Severus would like to come out and play._*

Harry told his two friends he thought getting their professor to play might be interesting. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and then looked back at Harry. They would be supportive, but they weren't sure playing a game of poker would be the best start. However, they agreed anyway, if it would make Harry happy.

So Harry got up, walked over and stood in front of Severus. Severus looked at Harry in question and since there were others within hearing range, he felt it best to keep up the pretence of formality, "Yes, Potter, what do you want?"

Harry got the hint, "Sir ... Ron, Hermione and I were wondering if you would like to join us in a game of poker?" Harry shifted from one foot to the other, not sure how his suggestion would go over. He knew by asking Severus to join them in a game that would be in front of the other students was asking a bit much.

"Are you sure that is wise, Potter? I am older and far more experienced in games of strategy and bluffing. I wasn't a spy for nothing." Severus quirked his lips at Harry in a cross between a smirk and a smile. "Besides, if I do concede to play, what exactly would I be playing for? There has to be some benefit in it for me. I don't really require money and the thought of seeing those two lose their clothes is frightening in the extreme." Harry blushed once more at the thought of what betting with clothing entailed. Harry was oblivious to the fact that Severus hadn't included him in that last statement and Severus didn't realize the implications either.

"Um, we haven't decided on the stakes yet, Professor." Harry started looking worried, perhaps it had been a bad idea to ask Severus to play. "Uh, what exactly did you have in mind if you did decide to join us?"

"For each hand lost, each loser will have to complete a fairly simple chore for the winner and by simple I mean for example, if you lost a hand, you would have to clean one cauldron. I think that's fairly straight forward enough."

"But, sir, on the off chance that one of us did win a hand, wouldn't that be placing you in a position of ... well, servitude? Could you handle that, **sir**?" Harry smirked at Severus.

"I have the utmost confidence in **my ability** to not lose, to you or to your friends. I think, however, that you might want to discuss my terms for playing with your friends, Mr. Potter." Severus grinned evilly and his eyes shone with anticipation. 

While Harry was talking to Severus, Dean had joined Ron and Hermione on the blanket, and they told him what was happening. They indicated that Harry was asking their professor to join in on the game. Dean looked surprised and perplexed at the thought of Harry asking their most hated professor for anything, let alone asking him to join in their fun.

"You're right, I should discuss this with Ron and Hermione." Harry walked back over to his friends, saw that Dean had joined them and told all three what Professor Snape had requested the stakes be if he were to join in their little game.

Once Ron, Dean and Hermione heard the terms, they weren't so sure anymore about their professor playing, but they noticed that Harry was still inclined in wanting him to join. Ron and Hermione shared a look that spoke volumes. "So mate, if you won a hand, what would you ask each of us, as an example mind you, to do for you?"

"Something easy, Ron. It's only Professor Snape who might demand a bit more from us. I'll be honest, I'm an okay poker player and you two are just learning, and Dean I don't really know your skill level, but going up against Snape, well, that's asking a right much of you, I know. If you don't, I'm sure he'll understand." Harry turned back to look at Severus, who had been watching the conversation between the four students intently. Harry could still see the anticipation in Severus' eyes. Harry sighed, he really didn't mind the thought of giving up some of his time and doing chores if it made Severus happy and more relaxed about their friendship. Then an idea came to Harry. 

He turned back to his friends once more, "Guys, I have a deal to make with you. For every hand you do lose to Snape, I'll take your task for you. Besides I don't think we'll be play for too long this evening, we've only got about another hour or so before bedtime anyway, and who knows how long each hand could last, maybe we could draw it out a bit." 

Dean looked at Harry as if he were bonkers, willing to do chores for Snape. *_Did something in the battle with Voldemort make Harry snap? Perhaps it's been coming on slowly and it's just now manifesting itself. Maybe I should pay more attention to Harry, make sure he doesn't go completely off the deep end._* Dean shook his head in agreement, but he did so with reservations.

Ron and Hermione of course agreed to his suggestions without pause. They knew that if Harry was willing to spend more time with their professor, they wouldn't stop him.

Harry smiled at all three of them and turned and motioned to Severus for him to join them. Severus rose smoothly from the ground and glided over to join them on the blanket. He sat down and gave the others a blank expression. Severus, the spy who gave nothing away, was now in place. *_This is going to be so fun, having Harry and his friends catering to my every demand._* Severus silently cackled with glee.

"Before we begin, I think you should know that the terms have been slightly modified, professor. In order for the others to agree to let you play, I suggested that I would take their tasks if they lost the hand. So basically, if you win a hand, I will be performing not one but up to four tasks. Is this agreeable to you, sir?" Harry asked.

*_Blast, I was so looking forward to making Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger clean cauldrons. Ah well, that just means I get to spend more time with Harry, at least for the next few weeks before they graduate and leave. It's still a win-win situation._* Severus nodded to the terms.

"Okay then, let's play. Who wants to be dealer?" No one spook up. "Alrighty then, I'll start us off. So what shall it be, five-card draw?" 

Harry and the others played a few hands getting a feel for the other's playing techniques. Ron and Hermione were very cautious, and folded often, for they didn't want to risk Harry having to do so many chores for the professor -- cleaning cauldrons was a tedious task. Dean was a bit more adventurous, but then again he wasn't playing with his own time, he knew if he lost to Snape, Harry would do his chore and if Harry won, Dean would get an easy to do task. Harry of course wanted to make the game of interest to Severus, so he would only fold when his hand was truly rotten and could not be salvaged. Snape had not lied, he was a great strategist and an even better bluffer. So far, in the few hands they had played Snape had won them all.

While they were playing the other students took an interest in the proceedings and gathered around the others to watch. Snape noticed this and snapped at the students sitting and standing behind him, "This also isn't a spectator sport. I don't want students watching over my shoulder or seeing my hand. So move!" They shuffled away and settled down to watch the other 4 instead. 

"Well, Mr. Potter, so far you now owe me eight chores, are you willing to risk another go round?" Severus asked Harry with a smirk.

Harry smirked in return and just nodded his head. He had watched enough now to know the others weak points. This time it was Hermione's turn to deal. 

Everyone actually stayed in the hand, Dean took three cards, Harry took two, Snape took one, Ron took three, and Hermione took two. Harry kept his face as deadpanned as possible when he looked down into his cards. His luck was with him now it seemed, he had a full house of Aces over Queens. He waited for everyone to call. Snape showed his cards first, he had a three of a kind with Jacks. Ron then laid his cards down, he only had two pair, sixes and threes. Hermione laid her cards down, she also had three of a kind with tens. Dean hand consisted of a pair of fours. Snape was looking quite pleased as the cards were shown. His eyes shown with avarice at the thought of winning even more chores for Harry to accomplish. 

"Well, Mr. Potter, what do you have?" Snape was anxious to gloat.

Harry then laid his hand down, "Read 'em and weep my friends, a full house." Snape's eyes widened in surprise and he sputtered for a second before realizing how undignified he sounded. Harry had a cheshire grin on his face and he was rubbing his hands together in glee when he turned to Severus. His eyes twinkled at the thought of making Severus do a chore for him. Severus groaned at that look, for he knew he would pay dearly. 

"Well, Professor Snape, are you willing to go another hand?" purred Harry. 

The others looked back and forth between the two adversaries. The game it would seem just got more interesting.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at Harry. "Of course, Mr. Potter, one hand does not make a winning streak. Deal, Mr. Thomas."

Dean dealt out the five cards to the others. Almost immediately, Hermione folded. Her hand was total garbage. Ron, Dean, Harry and Snape called. Ron took three cards, Dean took two, Harry and Snape both took 1 card each. The tension was escalating. Ron and Dean both folded after reviewing their hands. Harry stared at Severus and Severus glared back. 

"Well, it looks like it's just between the two of us, Professor."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Mr. Potter."

"Well, what do you have, sir?"

Severus laid down his cards, he had a four of a kind with eights. "I doubt you can top that Mr. Potter, but I'd like to see you try." Harry just grinned and said, "I can not only try, I can indeed top that." He laid down his cards with a flourish, he had a straight flush of two through six in clubs.

Severus was very put out by this, he had truly thought he had the upper hand. Severus grunted in acknowledgement.

Snape now appeared to be in a thoroughly bad mood, so the students scattered before he could take it out on them. Ron and Hermione jumped up and called it a night, while Dean took his time in leaving.

Snape stood and called out to the students,"Everyone in bed now, lights out in 5 minutes." 

Harry took off for their tent, he too wasn't prepared to face the possible wrath of Snape. Harry thought to himself, *_too bad I don't have a sleeping draught to knock me out before Severus comes to bed, I just know he's going to want to rake me over the coals for my one-ups-man ship over him._* Harry sighed and muttered, "Five minutes of peace before hell reigns down upon my head, oh joy!"

tbc


	12. Not a sore loser

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the location their are camping in. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. I'm making no money from this story.

**A/N: **I really want to say thank you again to those who have read my story and reviewed it, especially xikum, TommieBoy182, Lee Lee Potter, Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU, Arwen Rayne, Corgi1, DxInsider, The Goddess Artemis, Ambrosia-Ku-Ran and so many more.

As a reminder this is a PRE story and is still rated PG-13. If you haven't noticed I have tried to give hints as to the direction of the relationship between Harry and Snape, I just didn't want to be to obvious. I will be continuing this story on into a sequel.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 12 - Not a Sore Loser_**

Severus watched over the students as they prepared for bed, then once more banked the fire.

Severus acknowledged to himself that he wasn't upset with Harry at winning, in fact he was proud that Harry had successfully out maneuvered him. No, he was upset with himself for being overly confident -- talk about a Gryffindorish trait. Severus shook his head in disgust.

*_I have more than just that one trait in common with those Gryffindors, I just hate admitting it to myself. Albus tells me time and again the same thing, but I always glare at the old wizard and tell him he's missing a few marbles. As if I'd ever admit it out loud for anyone else to hear that I have something in common with a Gryffindor._* Severus snorted, then sighed.

*_Now to go face a gloating Gryffindor, I just know he's going to rub this evening in my face. Oh, joy!_*

Severus knelt down and entered the darkened tent. Harry turned towards the opening where Severus was kneeling and before Severus could lambaste him, Harry apologized, "I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus stopped and was struck speechless, "Harry, what are you sorry for?" Severus clearly had not expect this.

"For making you look bad in front of the other students. Though I'm not apologizing for winning."

"Harry, you did not make me look bad. I played a game I thought I would do well in, but I lost. I'm glad you don't feel bad for winning. Personally, I was expecting you to gloat and rub it in my face."

"And I was prepared for you wrath, I thought -- well, I shouldn't have, but I did -- that you would be a sore loser."

Severus sighed, "I'm not angry with you, you played to win, if you hadn't then I would have been angry. I'm more angry with myself for being over confident and smug." Severus realized they were still sitting in the dark and he had yet to prepare for bed. "Let me get ready for bed first before we continue this discussion." He reached for his wand and cast the light spell.

Both he and Harry blinked rapidly at having the light 'turned' on. Severus searched for his sleep wear and placed everything within easy reach then extinguished the light.

Harry heard Severus get undressed once again and he still found it disconcerting and intimate to hear the older man prepare for bed. Once Severus was comfortably situated, Harry turned onto his left side to face him.

"Severus, if you want, instead of your doing two chores for me and my doing eight for you, we could just let two of them cancel each other out and I do size?" asked Harry.

Severus turned to face Harry and shook his head, then realized that Harry couldn't see him, so he said instead, "No. I am obligated to do two chores for you. I'm definitely holding you to the eight. I'm sure I have enough cauldrons for you to clean or perhaps I'll get you to chop up these new ingredients I'm bringing back from the trip." What with the previously offered tutoring and help on the NEWTs for Harry and now the chores, he and Harry would have lots of time to further their relationship.

Severus smiled to himself at that thought. He found it was much easier to smile now, and it had only been a full day since he and Harry had initially talked of friendship. He was amazed at how liberating a smile was for the soul. He felt better than he had in ages, more relaxed. Something inside of him clicked into place at that moment. The doubts he'd had earlier by the spring were now gone. He no longer had misgivings about this friendship with Harry, because if this was how it felt to truly have a friend, one who was open and caring and who just made you smile, then this friendship was a wonderful thing.

"I have to let you know, that I had my doubts earlier about us and our forming a friendship."

"I know, I figured as much. Are your doubts gone now?" asked Harry.

"Yes. You make me smile, Harry. You make me laugh. You make me **happy** and it's those things that are setting my bitter soul free from the chains that have imprisoned it for so long." Severus reached out and found Harry's arm and gave it a light squeeze. "From watching you and your friends these last seven years, I know that even good friends have bad moments, and I'm sure our will as well. I think however, that we'll weather it just fine when a bad moment does happen to come along."

Harry didn't think his joy and admiration for Severus could grow any greater, but in that moment it did. Harry reached for Severus' hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Harry didn't let go and neither did Severus, each felt as if the other was a life line to happiness.

"So, Harry ... have you given any thought to the two chores you're going to make me do?"

"Well, nothing humiliating, if that's what you're worried about. I was thinking along the lines that you might help me research career opportunities."

"You don't have to sacrifice a chore for me to do that. I'd help you willingly. You could also help me with the same, since I'm considering finding an alternate job situation."

"No, really, that's okay. To be honest, I can't really think of a chore for you to do that wouldn't be menial, plus I've also got to come up with chores to assign the other three." Harry thought for a few minutes to find an alternate solution.

"Um, how about it not be a chore, so much as a favour?"

Severus frowned, favours were entirely different from chores, "Favour, what kind of favour?"

"Not only will you help me with my NEWTs, but Ron and Hermione as well?" Harry asked tentatively. "That's two chores, er, favours right there."

"Ah, well, I don't know. I could I guess, it wouldn't take any more effort to tutor three than one. You weren't implying separately, were you?"

"No, together. I know you don't think much of our potion skills, but Ron and I aren't all that bad, as long as there's no one else there to sabotage it for us." Harry, of course, was heavily implying that the Slytherin's caused major trouble for him.

Severus grunted and tried to withdraw his hand from Harry's, but Harry tightened his grip until Severus stopped pulling away.

"Severus, I know you favour your own students above others, and I know why you give them the benefit of the doubt and a major break. It's because no one else will. But honestly, I think it's time you gave me a break for once. Please?"

"Alright, I'll admit that I found pleasure in having my student's torment you where I couldn't and that I turned a blind eye to it. That's all I'll say on the subject."

"Fine, I'm just happy that you're admitting it and I won't bring it up ever again." Harry squeezed Severus' hand once more and Severus gently squeezed back, glad to have cleared the air on one more thing between then.

"I'm sure that you would have done well in Potions, otherwise." Severus conceded. Harry smiled to himself at Severus' attempt at complementing him.

"You're getting there, Severus. Before you know it, you'll be just like me, or maybe even the Headmaster; giving out lemon drops and having twinkling eyes and a satisfied smile all the time." Harry knew this would really get under Severus' skin and indeed, Harry felt Severus' shudder at the thought.

"You can be heartless and cruel, sometimes, Harry. Utterly vicious." Severus was silent for but a moment and then laughed and Harry followed. The laughs died slowly, but there was indeed an atmosphere of warmth among the silence that followed. I comfortable feeling settled between the two of them.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, I believe it's time for the two of us to sleep. We have a busy day a head of us, and we should both be well rested."

"Yes, Professor, sir," Harry said in a sing-song voice. Harry released his grip on Severus' hand and Severus' let go a second or two later.

"Sleep well, Harry," whispered Severus.

"You too, Severus. Sweet dreams." Harry turned over away from Severus and slowly drifted off to sleep, while listening to his new friend's even breathing. Severus followed not too far behind Harry into a peaceful, pleasant dream-filled sleep.

Harry dreamt that night of Ron, Hermione, Severus and himself enjoying a night out, with fine dining and easy conversation. Meanwhile, Severus dreamt of Harry and himself having deep, meaningful conversations over bubbling potions they both had helped invent.

Come morning, Harry had once more flung an arm over Severus and Severus was once again facing Harry. Both Harry and Severus woke up at the same time and both smiled at seeing each other, face to face.

"Good morning. We've got to quit meeting like this," spoke Harry.

"Indeed, this could become habit forming," Severus replied in his sleep-roughened voice.

"You know, I was just thinking ..." said Harry.

"That's quite a dangerous past-time." Severus quipped. Harry took the arm that was slung over Severus and brought it back just enough to give Severus a slight shove.

"Oh, you, honestly! Anyway, I was thinking, that once I've left school, I'll have to find someplace new to live. I'm definitely not going back to the Dursley's. I don't know if you have a place outside of Hogwarts or not, but I could always use a roommate." Harry offered to Severus. "I've gotten so used to sharing living space with other's, that I'm not sure I could stand living by myself. You on the other hand, probably like living down in the dungeon's away from people."

Severus nodded. "I do, but for one very good reason, no one else in their right mind would live there, and therefore would not disturb me. I do like things quiet, but that's because of the students. Students are loud and rambunctious. If I left Hogwarts, I wouldn't have to worry about the students anymore. And I don't have a place outside of Hogwarts. My parents did have a place, but it's long since fallen into ruin. I've not been back there in over 17 years."

"So, will you consider it then? Maybe we could rent out a nice large house, with several bedrooms, a large kitchen and dining area, a work area, a nice common room." Harry just got this glazed look in his eyes as he pictured this house. Severus smiled at the enthusiasm Harry had.

"I'll consider it. I'll give you my answer just before the Leaving Feast. I'm sure the Headmaster would allow you to stay a few extra days after school is over to get your affairs in order." 

Harry grinned in delight at the prospect. "I should tell you now, I'll probably nag you about it and start searching for just the right place."

Severus chuckled and shook his head, "Just don't make me take points from you, if you start to get on my nerves."

"Will do. I think I'm going to wait until we get back to school before cleaning up. I could really go for a hot shower right about now. And a meal prepared by the house elves."

Severus grinned at the thought of those luxury items and silently agreed with Harry. This trip made him truly appreciate the amenities of Hogwarts. "You and me both."

Harry rummaged through his bag to find any clean item of clothing left to wear and came up a bit short. He turned to Severus with a sheepish grin. "Um, Severus, could I ask another favour?"

Severus looked at Harry with ambivalence, "What, now?"

"Well, I wouldn't feel right about using my magic still, as we've not left yet, but could you do a quick cleaning charm on some of my clothes?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Very well. But that will mean you have to do nine chores, agreed?" Harry nodded.

Severus got out his wand and waved it at the clothes Harry held in front of him, "Abstergo." Harry smiled his thanks.

Both of them got dressed in silence and both gave the other some privacy. They went ahead and packed up their belongs in preparation for the return trip. Everyone else was already up and clearing up the campus site. The students had had their fill of roughing it like the muggles do and were ready to get back to school. Hermione waved to Harry from where she was helping Parvati take down their tent. She called out to them both, "Good morning. Sleep well?" Harry nodded to her and surprisingly, Severus nodded as well. Hermione grinned. Ron came from behind his tent that he'd shared with Dean and waved to Harry before turning back to finish packing their tent away.

This time around Severus decided to help Harry take the tent down before he went to supervise the rest of the students.

tbc


	13. Accidents Do Happen

**August 21st Special Note:** Please be patience, the last chapter of this story will hopefully be posted this weekend of August 23rd. I want to make sure I wrap up this portion of the story properly. If you want to see an outline for some hint of what the last chapter will include, visit my livejournal. The link can be found on my profile page. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the location their are camping in. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. I'm making no money from this story.

**A/N: **I really want to say thank you again to those who have read my story and reviewed it, especially xikum, TommieBoy182, Lee Lee Potter, Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU, Arwen Rayne, Corgi1, DxInsider, The Goddess Artemis, Ambrosia-Ku-Ran and so many more.

As a reminder this is a PRE story and is still rated PG-13. Okay, this is the chapter I promised a bit more action/adventure. It's the longest one to date. Hope you like it.

I will be continuing this story on into a sequel.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 13 - Accidents Do Happen_**

Severus told the students that the return portkeys were time activated and according to the timer they had approximately 15 minutes before they would port back to school. So the students rushed to finish and get into place.

During that time, Harry has walked over to Severus. Severus had his backed turned to Harry and was talking to his Slytherin students. Harry tapped the professor on the shoulder to get his attention. Severus slowly turned and had a scowl on his face at being interrupted. The scowl dropped when Severus noticed that it was Harry standing there. 

Harry was shifting from one foot to the other. Severus raised an eye brow at this. "What's the matter Mr. Potter, do you have ants up your pants?" Severus smirked and the Slytherin students snickered. harry caught the smile in Severus' eyes, letting Harry know that it was just an act. Harry thought to himself, *_Must keep up the pretense until the bitter end, eh, Severus._*

"Um ... no, sir. I ... uh ...," Harry was embarrassed to say what he needed to say, especially in front of the Slytherin students. He leaned closer to Severus and whispered so only he could hear, "It's another call to nature, sir."

Severus' lips quirked in amusement and he too leaned in to talk quietly to Harry, "Can you not wait until we return to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head back and forth furiously. "I can't wait 15 minutes, Professor. I need to go now," Harry hissed through clenched teeth. He was still shifting his feet awkwardly.

Severus muttered, "Fine. Just hurry back. You'll need to keep track of the time. Don't make me come after you." Severus pointed Harry down the path they had taken yesterday for their two hour hike.

Harry didn't need any further urging and took off at a run, as fast a run as possible while carrying his sack on his back. Harry wanted to be far enough away from the camp site to so as to not stumble across another student. He took care of business as rapidly as possible, before heading back to the site. He was coming back down the trail at a jog, when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Whatever it was darted out and moved right in front of his feet.

Harry tried to avoid running into whatever creature it was, by taking a last second jump over it, but misjudged and caught his footing on what he thought was a branch laying along the forest floor. Harry stumbled and then tumbled off the edge of the path, Harry tried to grab for purchase on anything, but the plants just ripped right out of the ground. Unfortunately for Harry, the side of the trail he feel down over was a tree and rock strewn hill leading down to a small ravine. Harry tumbled and rolled down the hill, his body hitting the rocks, he feet and ankles crashing into trees. Thankfully, his back and neck were protected with the knapsack he was still carrying. He stayed conscious through it all until he came to a stop at the edge of the water. His head landing squarely onto a small flat rock. Just before harry passed out from the pain that exploded behind his eyes and from the aches that could be felt from the rest of his body, he muttered softly, "Merlin! Severus is going to kill me for sure."

Back at the camp, the others were waiting anxiously for the portkeys to activate. Hermione and Ron were also becoming extremely agitated because Harry had not yet returned. 

"He'll be back, he probably just got turned around for a few minutes." Ron tried to sooth Hermione's nerves.

"Yes, you're right, I'm sure he'll be back any minute now." Hermione didn't sound convinced though, but played along.

Severus had not been paying too much attention, thinking Harry would definitely be back in only a few minutes. How long could it take a young man to go take a piss anyway. Surely no more than a few minutes at most. So Severus continued talking to his Slytherins.

With only 3 minutes left remaining before the portkey is to activate, Hermione could stand it no longer. She left the others and walked over to Professor Snape. She tapped him on the shoulder with rapid, short and sharp jabs. Severus whirled around and was about to bark at whoever was rude enough to disturb him. When he caught the anxious look Hermione had, he knew what was wrong before she even spoke.

"Sir, Harry's not back yet. I'm beginning to think something is wrong."

Severus, reached up and touched Hermione on the shoulder to comfort her, it was awkward for them both, but Hermione felt some small amount of anxiety let go in her chest.

"Ms. Granger, if I'm not back before the portkey activates, head straight to the Headmaster's office. Request two more portkeys, one to bring you and perhaps Madame Pomfrey as well, back and the other to return us once again to Hogwarts. Ask that they be wand activated instead of timer activated. Have Madame Pomfrey bring whatever potions and other medical supplies she thinks we may need like pain killers, sleeping draughts, Skele-Gro. If she doesn't have any, have the Headmaster go to my office to fetch anything else. Do not worry, Ms. Granger. I'm sure Mr. Potter is just fine."

Severus hurried her back to the her group, just seconds before the portkey activated. Severus looked around him and felt the silence press in on him. Just moments before there had been students chattering and birds chirping in the background. Now even the animals seemed quiet, as if they sensed the worry and anxiety weighing down on Severus.

He turned and walked down the trail he had pushed Harry towards just minutes ago. Severus walked as fast as he could for several minutes, hoping beyond anything that Harry had just gotten lost. *_Damn that boy, where is he._* Severus was starting to panic. He stopped in mid-stride. He took a deep breath, *_I'll be of no help to Harry if I can't be calm. I need to be in control, for his sake and mine._*

Severus soon realized that Harry was in all likelihood, not lost, but hurt somewhere. *Thank Merlin I know it's not the Dark Lord and his minions at work.* Severus shuddered at that thought as it had always been something of a worry to him of just that possibility happening before the Dark Lord's defeat.

Severus started calling out Harry's name. "HARRY!" Severus not even thinking to use his wand to cast the Sonorus spell, so great was his need to voice his concern and fear.

"HARRY!" Severus continued to yell as he walked back in the direction of the evacuated camp.

Severus looked along the path and scanned for any sign of where Harry may have had an accident. After a minute, Severus stopped, when he noticed the same snake Harry had carried with him after Ron had been bitten. The snake instead of being hidden under brush, was lying right in the middle of the path. Severus looked intently at the snake, and the snake raised his head up and bobbed it up and down. The snake then turned and slithered over to the edge of trail, he looked back at Severus and then looked back down the hill. For it was the snake that had darted out onto the path in front of Harry earlier, for he had wanted to chat again with the human that spoke his tongue.

Severus finally understand that the snake was telling him where Harry was. Severus rushed to the edge of the trail and noticed through the sparse scattering of trees, Harry laying still at the bottom. Severus breath hitched and became shallow. "Harry," he whispered in pain. Severus' heart ached and almost stilled.

Severus apparated down to beside Harry. Severus noticed immediately the blood trickling down from a gash at Harry's forehead and the cuts and bruises along Harry's arms. There was no telling how many more Harry had suffered in his long descent down the hill. Harry's glasses lay precariously on his face, partially snapped in half at the bridge. 

Severus reached out and felt for the pulse at Harry's neck. It was very slow and Severus noted that Harry's breathing was shallow. *_He's probably broken a few ribs._* Severus slowly slid his hand up under Harry's head to cradle him gently. His hand became sticky, and he realized Harry also had a major gash on the back of his skull. Severus tried to still the panic rising in him.

Severus leaned down and spoke quietly in Harry's ear, "Harry. Harry, can you hear me?" Harry moaned and tried to stir, but fell silent and stilled once more. 

"Harry, please, wake up. You must wake up for me, Harry." Severus tried to keep his voice even and calm. He did not want Harry to sense his agitation, his worry. Harry moaned again and this time rasped out, "Sev?"

Severus' breath rushed out in relief that Harry wasn't totally unconscious. He leaned down close to Harry's ear once more, "Sev, eh? Did I say you could call me anything other than Severus? I don't believe I did." Severus tried to lightened the atmosphere with a bit of humour.

"Hurts... to talk. Your name...too long. Feels like cotton in ... mouth." Harry stammered, and was fading back out. Severus continued to talk to Harry, anything to keep him awake.

"Harry, listen to me. You must stay awake. You're badly injured. I have a few vials of potions here with me, but they were mostly for rashes, or allergic reactions. I wasn't expecting to need a full array of supplies from the infirmary. The others have already gone back."

"Hermione has gone to the Headmaster to fetch another portkey to take us back, plus she will fetch Madame Pomfrey." Harry's eyes fluttered open. They were pain filled and his pupils were like pin pricks. *_He must have a severe concussion. I have to keep him awake until Poppy can look after him._*

Harry barely saw Severus, but he knew he was there. Harry could feel Severus cradling his head. Severus' touch was gentle and soothing. 

"Sev, so sorry. Didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Harry, trouble either finds you or you find it. But in this case, accidents can and do happen." Severus took his free hand and went to grasp Harry's lightly, to let him know that he wasn't angry at him.

Severus' eyes watered at the sight of Harry lying so still, so battered. He blinked rapidly to hold back his tears. "If I didn't know better, I think you were just trying to prove me wrong."

"Prove .. what ... wrong, Sev?" Harry got out in between short gasps of air.

"That you skull isn't as thick as I claimed it to be. Maybe an anvil could do some damage." Severus chuckled.

Harry's lips quirked up briefly as he tried to smile. "Feels more like three anvils tried to take me out."

Severus knew they had to leave the ravine and get back to the camp site soon. Severus just hoped that it wouldn't take Dumbledore long to procure the necessary portkeys from the Ministry. *_Damn them for having to regulate their use. Even if this is an emergency_.*

"Harry, can you stay awake for me please? I'm going to apparate back up to the top of the hill and then levitate you out. I know you can't move and this is the only safe way." Harry squeezed Severus' hand. "I think ... so."

"Good, hold on, it will only take a second." Severus release Harry's hand and gently removed his hand from behind Harry's head. Severus looked down at his blood stained hand. Severus thought he would never have to see so much human blood every again in his lifetime, but he was wrong. *_Just stay awake, Harry. For your sake ... and for mine._* Before leaving, he cast "Petrificus Totalus" on Harry to keep his body immobile while levitating him out.

Severus apparated back up to the top of the hill and waved his wand at Harry and said "Mobilicorpus." Harry's body slowly wound it's way up the hill through the maze of trees. Severus continued to point his wand at Harry to control his progress once they were both back on the correct trail. Severus noticed that the snake was following them back to camp. Severus continued to talk to Harry, to keep him awake and focused. 

"Well, Harry, it would seem your little friend from yesterday wants to make sure that you're okay. He's following us back to camp." They arrived within minutes and Severus gently maneuvered Harry onto the ground before dissolving the levitating spell. Severus then released Harry from the body bind and sat down next to him.

Severus once more cradled Harry's head to support him as the pack was still on Harry's back, which caused him to lay on the ground at an odd angle. Harry's eyes opened. They were still filled with pain, but the pupils were slowly starting to return to normal. Severus smiled at Harry; warmth, caring and concern flooding his eyes.

"Thank you," whispered Harry.

Severus released his wand onto the ground and reached up with his free hand to gently brush the hair along the edge of Harry's forehead near the ever present scar. "No thanks are necessary. I'm sure if our roles had been reversed you would have done the same."

Severus continued to cradle and talk quietly with Harry as they waited for Hermione's return.

***

Back at Hogwarts, the students ported back to just outside the doors to the school. Some staggered and slowly regained there bearings. Hermione dropped the port key she held and ran for dear life inside the school and towards the Headmaster's office. In her headlong rush, she collided with Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, please, no running within the school halls." Professor McGonagall righted herself and steadied Hermione.

"Sorry, Professor, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Something terrible has happened to Harry, I just know it. Professor Snape stayed behind. Professor Snape told me to go straight to the Headmaster to let him know the situation and to request additional portkeys." Hermione got out in a rush. She took a deep breath, to calm herself.

"Harry, Severus are in trouble? Oh dear. Well then, I'll escort you to the Headmaster. The password was changed while you were gone, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall turned with Hermione and walked promptly to the entrance of the Headmaster's office.

"Ton Tongue Toffees." 

The stone gargoyle statue swung away and the stairs were revealed. "After you, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall swept her arm towards the staircase.

Hermione was just about to knock on the Headmaster's door, when it opened, by the Headmaster himself. "Ah, Ms. Granger, welcome back." Dumbledore looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw Professor McGonagall standing with her. "Minerva! What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore looked back down at Hermione and noticed her excitement and anxiety.

"Ms. Granger, has something happened?"

"Yes, sir, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione shook her head and then explained in detail as to the situation of Harry and Professor Snape. She told the Headmaster the directions Professor Snape had given her and her rush to reach the Headmaster's office.

The Headmaster's smile faded somewhat but the twinkle did not leave his eyes. He felt sure that Harry would be just fine, as long as Severus was with him. Dumbledore turned towards the fire and picked up some green powder and threw it into the fire, and called out, "Minister Arthur Weasley's office." 

Dumbledore stuck his head into the fire and his head appeared on the other side in front of Arthur Weasley just as he'd turned when he'd realized he was being summoned.

"Yes, Albus, what can I do for you?" Arthur asked politely of the old wizard.

"Arthur, we've got an emergency. I need two more portkeys similar to the ones I'd arranged for previously, for the 7th year Muggle Studies camping trip. Same porting location."

"Certainly. Is everything alright, is Ron okay? Harry?" Arthur asked with concern as he turned to his undersecretary to make sure the man had caught the request. The under secretary nodded and left immediately to carry out the command.

"Ronald is just fine, it's Harry though. He didn't show back up to the port key site before the others left, Severus stayed behind to look for him. I'm sure Harry is fine, however. Severus will take care of the boy." 

Arthur nodded in agreement. "I'll floo you and give you the portkeys as soon as they are ready Albus. Should only take a few minutes, as this is an emergency."

"Thank you, Arthur. I'm grateful for your promptness." Dumbledore left the fire and turned once more to Hermione and Professor McGonagall. "Everything is being arranged as we speak, should only take a few minutes."

"While we wait, Ms. Granger, why don't you go find Madame Pomfrey and help her gather any supplies she may feel is necessary."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione left the office at a more sedate pace then when she arrived. She found Madame Pomfrey and once again outlined the situation. She told the medi-witch that her presence would be needed on the trip to the site and back.

Madame Pomfrey gathered the items Professor Snape had requested, plus some bandages and followed Hermione back to the office. When they had returned, the noticed Arthur Weasley had joined them. He had brought two portkeys with him and was just outlining the directions for using them when the entered.

"Hermione, so good to see you, dear." Arthur smiled at the young woman. "Everything alright?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine once we find Harry and make sure he's alright, sir." 

"Well then, I had best illustrate how to activate the portkey's then." Arthur held up the first key, which was a medium sized rock. "Everyone who is going needs put place a finger on the rock while you tap a wand over it three times in quick succession. Once you are there, the rock becomes useless and can be thrown away."

Then Arthur held up the second item, which was an old fashioned lantern. "The same goes for this, tap it three times and this time say 'Hogwarts infirmary' and it will take you straight there."

Arthur handed over the items to Hermione. She handed the lantern to Madame Pomfrey and kept the rock in her hand. She looked to the medi-witch who nodded that she was ready for she had placed her fingers to the rock as well.

Hermione looked to the Headmaster, "Well be back shortly, see you in the infirmary sir." Dumbledore nodded his head and Hermione tapped her wand three times on the top of the rock.

***

Hermione and Madame Pomfrey appeared in a blink of the eye just feet away from Severus and Harry.

Severus looked up and sighed when he saw them both. Harry heard the sigh and looked up at Severus in question.

Hermione rushed to Harry's side before Severus could speak. "Harry, are you alright?" 

Harry looked to Severus to answer. "He'll be fine once Madame Pomfrey has taken care of his more immediate needs. He has some bumps and bruises that's all." Severus did not want to alarm Hermione without need.

Madame Pomfrey motioned for Hermione to move and then took out her wand to examine him from head to toe. Her eyes widened slightly as she noted all the damage that had been done, but thankful that none of it appeared to be life threatening.

She took out a vial for pain killing and one for mending broken bones, which she made Harry drink. Harry grimaced at the awful taste. She then cast a few advanced healing charms to his head and hands to heal the gashes he'd received.

"I'll have to wait to administer some of the other potions once we get back. Harry, I'll need for you to stand, dear. Severus help him up and support him, please." Severus did not glare at the medi-witch for commanding him. He silently followed her orders.

Harry groaned in pain as he was forced to stand. He leaned heavily on one foot as the other was too sore and tender. Madame Pomfrey took up a position on his other side to support him, as the porting would disorient him greatly.

"Alright Ms. Granger, I think it's time for us to head back now." 

Hermione picked up the lantern that the medi-witch had set down next to Harry and held it up so that everyone could touch it.

She tapped it three times and called out "Hogwart's infirmary." They disappeared completely from the camp site.

tbc


	14. Anticipation of Things to Come

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, nor the location their are camping in. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done. I'm making no money from this story.

**A/N: **Please see next chapter for final **Author's Note and Special Thanks** tribute page if you were a reviewer who had any questions about this story at all. 

As a reminder this is a PRE story and is still rated PG-13. Hope you like this last chapter, please review.

Anything between two *, indicates a thought.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Camping We Will Go**

**_Chapter 14 - Anticipation of Things to Come_**

Severus, Hermione, Madame Pomfrey and a very weak Harry appeared in the middle of Hogwarts infirmary. Harry stumbled dizzily as soon as everyone settled after the disorienting port.

Waiting for them by Harry's usual bed is the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Ron. Dumbledore took in Harry's condition and frowned at the site of the young wizard. "My dear Harry, are you quite alright? What happened to you?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a few seconds while trying to organize an answer. He found the potions he'd been given by Madame Pomfrey have made him somewhat incoherent and unable to form a complete and intelligible answer. Harry turned his head towards Severus to let the professor do the talking for him instead. He winced a bit in the process because of the soreness in his neck.

Severus briefly outlined the events of the morning while he and Madame Pomfrey maneuvered Harry so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. They then carefully helped to remove the heavy pack from around Harry's shoulders. Severus lifted the pack off the bed and from out of a small opening came the snake who had helped him find Harry. Severus started at the sight, as he watched the snake wound it's way around his wrist.

Everyone else in the room stopped and stared when they heard the hissing sounds. Harry looked at the snake and started talking to it as if in a daze, "Why are you here?"

"To apologizze. It wasss I, that had caussed your acccident," the snake replied. "Are you sssafe, now? The snake looked at these new and familiar surroundings in question.

"I'm sssafe now, yesss. Do you want to sstay with me while I resst? Or do you wisssh to return home?"

"Ssstay with you. Like you. You talk to me in my tongue, I wasss lonely." The snake bobbed his head up and down a few times and then unwrapped itself from Severus as Harry reached out slowly. The snake settled around Harry's upper left arm and placed it's head just past the elbow onto his forearm.

Harry tried to relax into the soft bed from sheer exhaustion from the events of the day, when Madame Pomfrey rushed to his side, "Not yet, you don't. First we need to get you out of those torn clothes and into some clean pajamas, then I need to give you some more medications." She hoisted Harry up gently and once more with Severus' help guided him into a closed off area where he could change in private.

Ron had been asked by Dumbledore to bring some of Harry's pajamas from the dorm and followed after the trio to hand them over. Ron looked at Harry and grinned, "You'll be alright, mate. I've seen you look much worse."

Harry chuckled softly in agreement, "I'm sure I have." Ron left the enclosure to wait with the others.

Severus turned to the medi-witch to offer his assistance in helping Harry change clothes and encouraged her to go gather up up whatever additional medical supplies she would need to finish curing the young man.

"Thank you, Severus. Harry, are you alright with his helping you, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Harry nodded and she left them to finish preparing. Harry was just too tired, too sore, and too number of mind to care at the moment who helped, just so long as he could lay down soon and sleep.

Severus made short work of the duty. He had gasped a few times at the ugly bruising that was around Harry's rib cage and legs, but otherwise remained silent and gentle. Severus then guided Harry slowly back to his bed and helped him lay down. Everyone present noticed the care and gentleness Severus gave to Harry. Professor McGonagall was surprised at this change in their relation, her eyes widened behind her rectangular glasses. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily and his expression was one of utter contentment. If the old wizard knew how to be smug at his handiwork, he clearly did not show it outwardly. Hermione and Ron also looked slightly put out at this side of their professor they had never seen before.

Madame Pomfrey returned promptly with several vile looking potions for Harry to ingest. Ron grimaced at the sight of them in sympathy for Harry. His face clearly said, *ICK!*

Madame Pomfrey tipped up Harry's face for him to take the remaining necessary medicines, including another pain killer and a dreamless sleeping draught, to speed up his healing. Just before Harry dropped off into a peaceful and much needed sleep, she encouraged the visitors to leave, especially Hermione and Ron, as they were the easier of the two to direct and control.

"Out you two, you can come back later once the sleeping draught has worn off." She looked at the watch pinned to her robes, "He 's young and still in good health so he should be up and about in time for supper this evening in the Great Hall." She pushed them firmly out of the infirmary as they tried to say their good-byes to Harry. Harry, by this time was just shy of oblivion. He could barely keep his eyes open as he looked at Severus, who had taken a seat by Harry's side. 

Ron, dragged Hermione off to a side corridor not too far from the infirmary and placed a finger to his lips, when she was about to question him. He pulled out the invisibility cloak he'd snagged from Harry's locker when he'd gone to retrieve Harry's pajamas. Hermione just lifted an eyebrow in question as to why he felt he would need the cloak.

He whispered to her, "What better way to find out what's really going on with Harry and Professor Snape?" Hermione never knew that Ron could be so devious a planner and such a quick thinker. *_He certainly thought ahead._* She grinned in acceptance to the plan. They waited in the shadows to see who else will leave the infirmary. 

Minerva approached Severus to ask him what was going on, when Dumbledore intervened, "Minerva, perhaps you could talk with Severus later on at supper?" 

"But, Albus..." Minerva did not want to be thwarted in finding out all she could.

"Please? Severus looks as if he also needs a moment of rest. You can ask him your questions later when we gather in the Great Hall."

"Yes, Albus." Minerva sighed and would abide by the Headmaster's wishes. She nodded her head to Severus, who still had not taken his eyes off of Harry, and swept out of the infirmary. She passed by Hermione and Ron, who were hidden under the cloak.

"Knowing Dumbledore, he's going to have a nice long chat with Snape about these new development. Now would be a could time to slip in, so we can overhear them." Ron and Hermione walked in step with the other and silently as possible slid through the doors of the infirmary and moved to hide behind the bed closest to Harry's. They watched as the Headmaster settled in a seat between their bed and Harry's. Professor Snape sat on the opposite side, facing the hidden two.

Severus knew what was coming as soon as Albus had settled into the chair across from him. Albus was going to interrogate him, subtly of course, but pry into his well ordered life none the less.

*_Might as well take the intiative and head the old wizard off at the pass._*

"Thank you," Severus quietly told the Headmaster, his eyes still firmly glued to the sleeping Harry.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more, if that were possible, his lips curled into a small pleased smile. "Whatever for, my boy?"

Severus stiffened. *_Don't play ignorant with me you old goat!_* "You know what for, don't make me spell it out to you."

Dumbledore sighed, but the contented smile remained firmly on his face. He folded his hands across his waist and settled into his chair more comfortably. *_Ah, Severus, you've come a long way in such a short time, with a little help from Harry and myself. However, you only have a few more short steps to go, but they will come soon enough. Harry will see to that._*

"Tell me about the camping trip then, how did it go, other than this little mishap with Harry?"

Severus latched onto the last part of Albus' question, just as Dumbledore knew he would. He was upset that the Headmaster was taking Harry's accident as some minor, trivial incident.

"Little mishap with Harry!" Severus bellowed and growled at the Headmaster. He turned his gaze to his mentor and leader and glared. "This was not a little mishap! Harry could have died. I know that trouble seeks the boy, always, whether he wants it to or not. Therefore, I should have watched over him more carefully. I should have made sure he was safe." The last part of Severus' diatribe was whispered and directed solely at himself.

"Why do you feel responsible for Harry? Harry is now officially an adult. He's 17, of legal wizarding age, therefore able to take care of himself."

"Because he's my friend! That's why I care," Severus snapped. His eyes widened briefly at the admission. *_You fool! You fell for it, just like he intended you to._* 

"Are you happy now? I've admitted it, Harry is my friend." Severus reached out and clasped Harry's hand as he said this. He needed to be reassured that what he said was true. He felt the response from Harry, as even in his sleep, the young man did indeed reassure him by squeezing his hand gently.

"And are you his friend?"

"I'd like to think so." Severus would say no more beyond that. He would not give voice to his thoughts and doubts he felt should no longer intrude.

"And what makes Harry your friend, Severus?" enquired Dumbledore.

"All Harry has asked from me is my respect and trust, and in return he gives me that and more. He gives me laughter and ... a sense of peace." Severus glanced off into the distance and his gaze became unfocused, as if lost in his memories. However, he continued to speak.

"I am at ease in his presence now, there is a comfortable feeling between us that did not exist before. I feel as if I finally know the boy's heart and the person behind the name, Harry Potter, not just the Boy-Who-Lived or the Boy-Who-Triumphed-Once-More, not even just Potter, but Harry. Severus paused in thought, his lips quirked into a grin, which the older wizard delighted in seeing and pleased him no end. *_It's so nice to see Severus happy for once and not tormented by his past._*

"You won't believe this Albus, but last night Harry got me to play that muggle game, Poker with him and his friends. I thought I was being so superior and would teach him a lesson. I stated that if I were to play, the others would have to agree that whoever lost a hand would have to perform a chore for the winner. I was smug in thinking my skills at bluffing would win out. I felt sure, however that the others would never agree to the conditions. I just didn't count on Harry wanting me to play so much. He convinced the others to let him take their chores instead if they lost to me." Severus shook his head ruefully as he came back to the present. 

"I did win several hands, but I got over confident and then Harry beat me two hands straight. I will admit in that moment, I was proud of him. He was not cowed by my attitude and he even accepted his losses gracefully. He even suggested letting me bow out of owing him two chores, not wanting to place me in a role of servitude."

"He first requested that I help him research career opportunities as his chore, but I told him that I would have done that anyway if he'd asked. Then because I'd also offered to help tutor him in Potions, so he would do well on his NEWTs, he asked for the same for his friends. So now, instead of owing him two chores for himself, I will now help tutor Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley in Potions in preparation for their NEWTs. I don't think Harry has told them yet."

The two hidden and up-to-now, silent students heard this statement and they gasped in surprise. Severus jerked in surprise. He looked at Dumbledore, who coughed to cover for the students. Dumbledore had known from the beginning that Harry's friends were there. "Sorry about that, dear boy, you caught me by surprise. I didn't expect you to be so agreeable." Severus, settled back into his chair. Now however, he was back to his former and distant self.

"There is one thing I do wish to discuss with you, Albus. I'm thinking of resigning as Potions professor."

Hermione reached up and covered her own and Ron's mouth quickly before another gasp could escape.

"Resigning? Are you sure? You are an excellent Potions Master and the knowledge you have and share with your students is invaluable."

"Albus, you know as well as I, that I'm not cut out to be a teacher. I only took this position in the first place to spy on you for the Dark Lord, and then once I'd changed sides, for a place of safety. Now that **he's** gone, I can move on."

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with Harry also leaving?" 

"What are you implying, Albus?" Severus was affronted by the Headmaster's suggestion. "This decision has nothing whatsoever to do with Harry. I think I just need a change now. I'm thinking about opening my own potions shop, maybe finding a nice quiet place to live."

*Whatever you say, dear boy. I know better. You've made no mention before now of leaving and Tom has been gone now these past several months. Harry must have said something to you, to contemplate this change. I wonder what it was he said to you.*

"Well, you are always welcome to continue on here, Severus. I will not force you to stay. You still have several weeks in which to give it some thought. I know you won't rush into anything." On that note, Dumbledore stood. "I will see you later on in the Great Hall. And, Severus, you should rest as well."

Dumbledore turned and looked straight at Hermione and Ron as he passed by. He winked at them in understanding. Hermione and Ron took this as a sign that it was also time for them to leave. They quietly followed after Dumbledore and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

Severus continued to sit quietly by Harry's side for several more hours as the young man slept.The only movement from within the infirmary besides Madame Pomfrey occasionally checking in, was from the snake wrapped around Harry's arm. The snake would occasionally stir and look up Severus and then back at Harry and then fall back to sleep. 

By late afternoon, Harry finally began to stir around and Severus was jerked from his thoughts. Severus had been contemplating Harry's offer of sharing a house together. Severus had played out several scenarios in his mind as to how things would go between then. If they had a big enough place, he felt that neither person would feel cramped and confined and could enjoy their privacy when needed. So he saw the distinct advantages to such an arrangement, but had not come to a full decision as yet. *_I want to see what Harry will do to convince me and to see if he is still sincere in his offer when it comes closer to the time when he'll be leaving._*

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He needed his glasses and reached to the side table for them, where they would normally be placed. When he reached out with his left hand and felt the weight of the snake wrapped around his arm, he remembered finally where he was and what had happened.

Harry looked closely at the snake, who had also woken up when Harry did. The snake voiced a quiet hello to the young man and settled back down quietly. Harry reached out and rubbed the snakes head affectionately. Harry then pushed himself up in bed to settle himself more comfortably. 

Harry saw the fuzzy outline of Severus and blinked a few more times. Severus realized that Harry needed his glasses and that they had yet to be fixed after this accident. Severus picked up the glasses from the far end of the side table and cast the reparo spell on them. Once mended he placed them in Harry's hands.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry slipped the glasses on over and watched as the world once more came into focus. "Ah, much better."

Severus smiled, "You sound much better. You also look much better. The bruises have faded a bit now and the scratches are nicely on the mend. How do you feel though?"

"Indeed, much better. That nap did me loads of good."

"So you will feel up to going down to the Great Hall for supper then?"

"Yes, sir. I'm feeling very hungry, like I could eat three helpings of whatever they serve, plus several desserts." Harry patted his now quite audible stomach. They both chuckled.

"Harry, there's no one else around, so it's quite okay for you to call me Severus."

"Okay. I wasn't sure, since we're now back at school," replied Harry.

"You can call me Severus, as long as we're not in the classroom and when there are no other students or professors around to overhear."

Harry shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"Also, remember, I will be calling you Potter in those same situations. It would not do to appear overly friendly with a student."

"Fine." Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled. Harry's smile slipped briefly as the memories of the morning came back to him.

"I just want to thank you, again, Severus. I really am glad that you were there with me today."

Before Severus can tell Harry it was nothing, Madame Pomfrey appears after hearing Harry's voice from her office."Well, Harry, feeling better now? Let's do a quick check shall we." She held her wand up and cast an examination spell, "Dissero Corpus Corpori."

"Well then, you seem to be mending up just fine. You are well enough to leave, but you should still take it easy for the next few days and to get a good nights rest. If something is troubling you, don't hesitate to come back. Your friends will probably be returning soon and hopefully with a change of clothes." The medi-witch nodded her head to Severus as she took her leave.

Severus waited until she was completely gone before speaking to Harry, "I was just thinking, you and I need to figure out a schedule for your extra tutoring, of course we'd also need to coordinate the schedule with your friends. Have you told them yet about the favour?"

"No, not yet. I was going to wait until we got back and settled in a bit. Maybe when they arrive to escort me back to the Gryffindor tower, we could sit down and plan it out. So what times are best for you anyway?"

"Evenings, of course, since I have no classes then. Of course, I will still need to find time to grade papers and potions. You and Mr. Weasley have pretty much identical schedules, what about for you two?"

"Well, we no longer have Quidditch practices, so any evening is fine. Hermione has probably already set up our study schedules for the NEWTs, so it would probably be best to just ask her what times are good."

Severus smiled at this, he knew that Ms. Granger was prepared well in advance, more so than any of the other students, but she would continue to study up until the last minute.

"There's also my chores to consider. I suppose you'll expect me to wait now until I've healed properly to deal with them." Harry looked at Severus as he sat there. Harry finally noticed that Severus was still wearing his muggle clothes. "Hey, you've not left since I arrived?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I... I really didn't have time to leave. Soon after you fell asleep, the Headmaster wanted to talk about the trip."

"Surely that didn't take 3 hours?" Harry couldn't resist putting Severus under a little scrutiny. He was enjoying watching the older man squirm a bit.

"No, but after the Headmaster left, I ... I lost track of time thinking about what I'm going to be doing after school is done for the year."

"Oh, and have you decided yet, whether you will stay or leave?" Harry enquired.

"Not quite yet. As I told the Headmaster, I still have a few weeks left before I need to inform him of my decision."

"So that means, I won't know any sooner, as to whether or not you will take me up on my offer of sharing a house."

"That's correct. I believe I also warned you not to nag, otherwise, I will be deducting house points for your being a nuisance."

"Okay, I won't nag. That doesn't mean I can't highlight the advantages of such a situation from time to time, right?"

"Fine. You may 'highlight' the advantages, as you call it." Severus grinned at his young companion. Harry grinned back, pleased with himself and Severus. 

Before Harry could continue on with the conversation, Ron and Hermione entered the infirmary. "Hi Harry, feeling better?" Hermione asked as the two sat down next to each other on the closest bed.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey says I'm free to leave. Ron, did you bring me a change of clothes?" 

"Sure did." Ron swung a bag over his shoulder and drew out Harry's clothes and robes and then handed them over to Harry.

Harry took the clothes and scooted off the bed, "Be right back. Don't go anywhere, there's something I need to tell you two."

Harry went into the bathroom nearby and changed clothes as fast as he could since his body was still slightly sore. He had to ask the snake to move first before he could get the pajama top off and once he was finished changing, the snake once more curled himself around Harry's arm underneath the lightweight robes, this time at the wrist. He washed his face and hands and then returned with the folded pajamas tucked underneath his right arm. 

Harry settled himself once more on the bed, so that he could see Hermione and Ron, plus Severus. "Well, I talked with Professor Snape last night about the two chores he owed me and I asked him if instead of him doing a chore for me, the could do some extra tutoring for the three of us in Potions, to help with the NEWTs. That's if you want to?" Harry waited anxiously to see if they would be up to it or not.

Ron turned to Hermione and she nodded her head and he shrugged his shoulders in response. Hermione turned to Harry and to Professor Snape, "That would be excellent Harry. Any extra help can only be a benefit at this point."

"Okay, so what evenings would be best then?" asked Harry.

Hermione turned to the Professor, "Sir, how many hours are you willing to spend?"

Severus, had not really given much thought as to how much time he was willing to give up for the cause. "I can spare six hours each week for the next two weeks. So three evenings this week and three the next? That way we can cover each year in one night."

"That's sounds splendid, sir. How about Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday evenings then?" She looked at Ron and Harry in her excitement. Harry seemed to accept the suggestion well enough, but it was Ron who was ambivalent. Hermione gave him a slight nudge. They had discussed it earlier after they had heard Snape mention it to the Headmaster and they had agreed that it would benefit them both. Ron had said that he really did want to do well so that he could continue on to University, along with Hermione. So, Ron nodded his head in agreement as well to the suggest plans.

"Alright then, everything is settled. I will not only see you three in my classroom tomorrow, but also Tuesday evening at 7 o'clock sharp. Do not be late." With that, Severus rose from his seat and walked stiffly from the infirmary. The poor man had indeed spent too many hours sitting upright in the chair watching over Harry.

Harry got up from the bed and went to pick up his backpack when Ron leapt from up and reached for it as well. "Let me carry it, Harry. Give yourself a bit of a break for the time being, okay?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, Ron, thanks." Harry and his friends leave the infirmary behind. Harry thinks to himself, *_hopefully I won't be in the infirmary again anytime soon or at all for that matter before I leave._*

Ron and Hermione, ask Harry about the snake and his plans for it. Harry really didn't know. He told them it was really up to the snake, if it wanted to stay or not.

Harry lifted his wrist up and peered beneath the edge of his sleeves. He rubbed the snakes head to get it's attention.

"Yessss?" it asked.

"My friends want to know what you want. Do you wisssh to stay with me for now or would you like to return to the woodsss?"

"Ssstay with you. You are warm and friendly. You pet me. 'Sniccce."

"Good, what ssshould I call you?" asked Harry as he continued to pet the snakes head, and scratch underneath it's chin.

"Ssliver. And you are called?"

"I am Hharry. It isss nicce to finally meet you, Ssliver."

"And you Hharry." The snake's tongue came out and tickled Harry's wrist in greeting and what appeared to be affection.

Harry grinned in return and petted the snake once more. Harry then look up at his friends, who were waiting for a translation of the conversation, patiently.

"His name is Sliver, and he says that he would like to stay for now. He says I'm warm and friendly. Hmm, I wonder what I'd need to do to take care of him. I'll ask him later after dinner. I'm starved you guys, let's hurry up and drop my stuff off and head down the Great Hall." With that, Harry sped up his walk as fast as he could without overdoing it.

They arrive at the tower and dash in after giving the Pink Fat Lady the password and dashed in up to their room and dropped all of Harry's stuff off and returned to where Hermione was waiting in the hallway.

The rushed off to the Great Hall before Harry could complain anymore about his growling stomach. When they entered, several of the students heads turned when they realized who had arrived and the noise level dropped a bit as conversations lulled. Harry and his friends ignored it and went to their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. The other seventh years who were already there asked Harry how he was doing and to find out what happened. He gave them the abbreviated version of the events and settled down to eating as much as he possibly could. Every so often he would glance up at the head table and look at Severus to see how the other man was fairing. Once Severus caught his glance and gave Harry a quick smile and a nod before turning away again to talk to Professor McGonagall. The Headmaster, as well as Ron and Hermione intercept the exchange between the two. Dumbledore thinks to himself, *_just a few more steps indeed before Severus is where he should be. Harry is certainly helping matters along._*

Ron and Hermione exchange speaking glances behind Harry's back. They had discussed quite a number of things after overhearing their Potions professor and the Headmaster earlier today. They would definitely support Harry in his friendship with their professor and they would be friendly and kind to the Potions Master in return. After all, it was what best friends did.

The evening progressed rapidly for Harry, who was starting to feel sluggish again after the full meal. He and the others returned to the common room in the tower and sat down in front of the fire. Even though it was mid May, the castle still got chilly late at night. Harry took a comfy chair next to the sofa on which Ron and Hermione was snuggling together. 

Harry took to absently stroking Sliver's head, while he was lost in thoughts of all that had happened this weekend and the changes that had occurred. Harry couldn't wait for the next few weeks to come. He was really looking forward to getting to know Severus better and to proving to his professor that he did indeed know what he was doing in Potions, if given half a chance. 

*_I'll take each day as it comes and make it something special._* Harry smiled to himself, because starting tomorrow morning his first class was Potions, with Professor Snape.

-Finis- 

For now! Read special author's note that follows for more details.


	15. Excerpt from Next Story

**Excerpt from the Next Story  
Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate  
Chapter 1: Restless**

The Sunday night before classes were to resume, Severus sat in front of the fire in his sitting room. He found it soothing staring into the fire and it was also a gentle reminder of his now first ever camping trip [1]. *Hopefully, my one and only camping trip.*

Strangely enough, there was one thing Severus missed most from the trip and that was the time around the camp fire, listening to the animals of the forest and the softly spoken conversations of the students in the background. Although it had only been a few hours since he'd last seen Harry, he missed that young man and his infectious smile as well.

Severus shook his head to refocus. *I should be going over my lesson plans for the week, plus preparing the extra sessions I have with Harry and his two tagalongs.* Severus shifted on the couch to find a more comfortable spot.

*I should also be looking for another job, or something. I just wish I knew what I wanted.* Severus sighed in frustration. He knew that he should set some time away during one of Harry's chores later on in the week to sit down with him? to discuss career options, for both of them.

Severus got up from the comfortable, overstuffed couch and went to desk to look at his planner. He flipped the page to Monday and noticed that the lesson for the 7th year Double Potions class with his Slytherins and the Gryffindors was a variant on the truth serum. It was a combination of the veritaserum and a hypnotic agent. It would place a person into a hypnotic state, lowering inhibitions and forcing the person to reveal their deepest secrets that not even the conscious mind was aware of.

*I must be very careful and watch the students so that they don't ingest any, otherwise there would be hell to pay.* Severus shuddered at the image of his students drugged and telling their most deepest secrets. *As if I would want to know that. Hardly! I've got enough of my own, I'm sure. I certainly wouldn't want to be saddled with the knowledge of others, as well.*

If it weren't for the Ministry asking him to replenish their depleted supply from the many Death Eater trials, he would not have the students working on such a dangerous potion. Of course, he would need to obliviate the students before they left the classroom, making sure they couldn't remember the formula. 

As for the rest of his classes outlined, they were the standard potions, sleeping draughts, skill enhancers, and so on; all of which he could teach in his sleep.

Which is what he should be doing now -- sleeping, but Severus was feeling restless. *I haven't toured the halls for the last few days, perhaps now would be a good time. See who I can catch out past curfew.*

**Author's Note:**

I will be continuing this story on into a sequel. The sequel will be revolving around the further development of Harry and Severus's relationhip. This story will pick up literally the next day after this one left off.

I have officially named the series, "In Want of..." This story was_ In Want of a Friend_, the next is _In Want of a Love_, the third (yes I'm already thinking that far ahead) might be _In Want of a Family_. These stories will in all likelihood stay rated PG-13 as I will not be doing graphic scenes [they are just not my style].

**Special Thanks to the Following Reviewers: **

I really want to say thank you again to those who have read my story and reviewed it, especially 

**sev1970** - I feel encouraged in my writing by reading the lovely work you have created with "When Love Calls", awesome characters you have there  
**xikum** & **TommieBoy182**- Thanks so much to you both for your support, you've been with me the entire way.   
**Lee Lee Potter**  
**Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU** - Thank you for letting me know that my conversations between the main characters has been good. I've tried to make them smooth and flowing. As this is my first fic ever, your words have helped.  
**Arwen Rayne**  
**Corgi1** - Your continued support as been wonderful for my ego, it's with reviewers like you that make me want to write.  
**DxInsider** - Thanks for keeping an eye out for our friend the snake. I was indeed keeping it hidden because the snake was going to play a largre roll in the coming story.   
**The Goddess Artemis  
Ambrosia-Ku-Ran **- Happy Birthday to You! Hope this is to your satisfaction!**  
Sorena   
pixyfairy120 **- To answer your post from the 20th, this story was not slash, it was a PRE story, however as I have indicated this is just the beginning of the HP/SS relationship, I hope to continue on with this AU fic.

and so many more. 


End file.
